Miss Scientific gone Mafia
by Viper'sGirl
Summary: Isaki Naizen believes in mostly everything scientific. But when she meets a strange boy named Prince Belphegor from Italy. Everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Isaki was a logical, scientific, evolution shaped us, person.

And yet walking around the town of Namimori at midnight had a _whole_ lot of logic in it. She didn't know why but she just wanted to get out and enjoy some fresh air. Being locked in school for 10 hours from 5 am to 3 pm sure wasn't something she'd be able to relax about easily.

Yawning she collided with something warm and a bit soft. Opening her eyes she saw a red and black stripped fabric. Looking up she saw a young man possibly the same age as her with thick long blond bangs covering half his face.

"Shishishi~ what could such a pretty girl be doing walking around so late at night, nonetheless walking into complete strangers?" He asked. He wasn't Japanese she knew that much although she'd give him credit for speaking perfect Japanese.

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" Isaki asked grabbing onto one of her pink piggy tails running a hand through it; a habit of hers when she was nervous.

"Like you could hurt the Prince, what if the Prince was some psychopath? You wouldn't be able to face me off." He stated a large grin creeping up onto his face. Oh so he's a Prince hm.

"Actually most psychopaths range from: 20 to 30 years of age, male, and white. You are far too young, plus most foreign people are cautious about coming to another country for that exact same reason, mister Italian man." Isaki smiled at the man before taking his hand. "Would you care to join me in having some hot chocolate? It's cold and you look like you could need a hot drink." She pulled him along not waiting for an answer to her question.

Coming to a small café she opened the door as the bell rung. A man old with age popped up from behind the counter. "Now what could you two youngsters need so late at night." He asked.

"Technically it's morning." She said slipping off her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack nearby. Her teal eyes looked at the boy seeing him just looking around the place. Well… that's what she thought he was doing.

"There is only one person I know who would correct someone like that, Naizen-san is that you." The man asked slipping on his glasses. Isaki smiled walking over to the table her new friend was sitting at dusting off her school uniform.

"Yes it's me. Can I have two hot chocolates please?"

"Coming right up."

Isaki leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand. "What brings you to Japan sir?" She asked.

"Shishishi~ you haven't even asked the Prince his name yet. Why would he tell you why he's here?" The man laughed. It was strange although it was unique and she liked it.

"You haven't asked me my name."

"Belphegor." He said leaning back in his chair. The old man smiled placing two white coffee cups on the table between the two. They had whip cream with powder cinnamon on them.

"I trust you will leave the correct amount of money Naizen-san. It's this old man's bed time." Isaki nodded her head watching the old man leave.

Once he was gone Isaki turned to the new found name man Belphegor. "Well it's nice to meet you Belphegor-sama." She said nodding her head slightly before taking a sip of her drink.

She saw Belphegor tilt his head to the side a little. "Why the –sama."

"You are a Prince are you not? You are royal. So it's only respectful that I give you an honorific like such." Belphegor's grin grew wider if that was even possible.

"You have an eye for royalty."

"I'm glad you think that way but that is not the case. You have called yourself 'Prince' multiple times since our first meeting so I assumed you were of royal blood. I've also noticed a few other things about you. You work for some group or company called Varia since that name is labeled on your jacket. You're from Italy, obvious from your accent. You're here for one of two things. One: you're here on business for Varia. Two: you're here to visit family since how young you are kind of states you're too young to have a job. But my logic is leaning towards the first choice. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way I'm just stating what I've observed." She said pulling on one of her piggy tails again.

Belphegor leaned forward. "Shishishi you've gathered all that in less than 30 minutes. What's your name?"

"I'm Isaki Naizen."

"Bio."

"Age: 16 Height: 159 cm Weight: 43.5 kg Family: Mother and Father are alive and are both scientists. Mother does cosmetics while Father does Marine Biology." She said dipping her finger in the whip cream then sticking it in her mouth.

Belphegor clicked his tongue. "What school you go to."

"Hikujo Private Academy."

"Isn't that some elite school for 'special' kids?" Belphegor said in a slight rude tone. Isaki lowered her eyes looking into her cup.

"You have the same feelings as most of the other people who use to be my friends before I went there. We're not special. We just excel in a certain area. I excel in neuroscience. I have no special feelings towards this subject nor do I wish to make a career out of it. I just do extremely well and understand it while others do not." Isaki heard a ringing noise and got up going over to her jacket taking out her phone.

Pushing the call button to accept the call she placed the phone to her ear. "Hello mother." She said.

"Isaki where are you. School starts in 4 hours and you have not slept yet. What if you fall asleep during school? Do you know how embarrassing that would be to the Naizen name."

"I'm sorry mother. I'll come home as soon as I can." Isaki hung up the phone before her mother could say anything else. Sighing she pulled her jacket off the rack putting it on. Turning around she went to consult Belphegor.

"I'm so- oh my god!" Almost having a heart attack when she noticed Belphegor was behind her she placed a hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Shishishi~ did I scare Isa-chan." Isaki blinked. Isa-chan. She smiled.

"I would have liked if you had informed me you were behind me." Isaki said zipping up her jacket before walking out the door with the blond. "Oh wait I forgot to pay." She turned but a hand caught her wrist pulling her back.

"I already paid." Being yanked out of the café she almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Belphegor who kept her upright. Once regaining her footing she was met with a warm hug from the Prince.

"Is everything okay Belphegor –sama." Isaki asked.

Belphegor leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Meet the Prince here tomorrow night at the same time."

"Um okay." Feeling a sharp pain on her cheek she backed away from Belphegor holding her cheek. When she looked up Belphegor was gone, although she still heard his laugh all around her. Looking around her and not finding him she just shrugged and jogged back home holding her bleeding cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder what he's doing._ Isaki thought looking at her neuroscience book dazing off. She was tired and school still had 4 hours left. All she could think about was the strange man she met yesterday night and early this morning.

"Naizen-san." A voice boomed as a hand was slammed down on her book. Jumping she looked to see her teacher standing in front of her with an irritated face. "What is this?" He asked holding up a test she had just taken about an hour ago.

"That is the test you had given us a little while ago Sensei." She said bowing her head slightly.

"And what is wrong with it."

Isaki looked closer at it and saw the grade. Her cheeks grew warm as she pulled on one of her curly pink piggy tails. "I did not make a 100 on it sir." She said as the 3 other students in the room snickered at her.

"Do you know why you did not make a 100 on it?"

"No Sensei."

"It's because you were not prepared. Have I not given you enough homework for you to understand the questions you got wrong? To redeem you I want a 10 page essay on the History of Neuroscience. I want the main discoverers in it. Your work sited page will not be consider one of the 10 pages. Also I will be giving you extra homework. Your other classmates will be getting not homework," the 3 other students cheered "I want everything due by the end of school tomorrow." He said dropping the test on her desk.

Isaki pulled on her skirt biting her lip to keep the unkind words from coming out of her mouth; all this for missing one question.

Reaching up and touching the white bandage on her cheek she sighed.

Just a few more hours she'd be able to handle that.

Once the bell rung signaling school was over Isaki's Sensei handed her extra homework. "Naizen-san you have been zoning out today. If anything is troubling you please go to the school guidance counselor as soon as possible. Whatever is wrong is ruining your learning. Fix it, and quickly." He said.

She nodded and quickly walked out the classroom, out the school, and off grounds until she was at the same café she was with Belphegor. Opening the door the bell once again rung and the old man behind the counter appeared.

"Ah Naizen-san where's that friend of yours."

"He'll be joining me later on. Do you mind if I do my homework here." Isaki asked not wanting to intrude since there were customers in the place.

"Go on go on, is there anything I can get you at the moment." Shaking her head she headed to a booth by the window since the table she sat at last night was occupied. But she didn't mind. The booth had more room for all the papers she had.

Sitting down Isaki took out a laptop out of her school bag placing it on the table along with all of her homework.

Hours went by and customers came and went. The old man running the shop had kindly given her a free brownie to keep her going if only for a few more minutes. Before she knew it she heard the bell above the door ring and a familiar laugh.

Her head shot up and she smiled seeing the blond walking towards her. "Isa-chan the Prince brought a friend." Belphegor stepped to the side allowing her to see the white haired man behind him. He didn't seem to happy to be here.

"Hello." Isaki said giving a slight wave of the hand. "I'm sorry for the mess. May I get the two of you anything?" She asked standing up collecting all her papers. Belphegor and his friend slid into the booth. The white haired man in front of her.

"Hot chocolate, he'll have the same." Belphegor said.

"VOI who said you could decide for me!"

"Never mind he'll have salt water."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ushishishi~"

Isaki just laughed a little going over and giving her order to the old man.

Turning back she saw Belphegor in her seat messing with her computer. "Ah Belphegor-sama please don't mess with that."

Belphegor looked up frowning a little. "But the Prince wants to play a game."

"I'm sorry but I have a 10 page paper due tomorrow and it's not done yet. I also have some homework to do also. I'm really busy tonight." Isaki said sitting down beside Belphegor.

"Why am I here?" The white haired man asked.

"I forgot you were here. You're so easy to over look. Isa-chan I want you to observe Squalo and in a few seconds I will ask you what you have gathered okay. Can you do that for the Prince?" Belphegor asked laughing as Squalo, the white haired man, held in something he really wanted to yell.

"Hello Squalo-san." Isaki said holding out her hand. Squalo just looked at it and turned his head crossing his arms. Isaki over looked him.

Three hot chocolates were placed in front of them as Isaki was waiting for Squalo to shake her hand. "VOI what do you want." He yelled finally becoming annoyed with the two people staring at him. Belphegor just laughed.

"Alright Isa-chan what did you come up with."

"Well it all depends on what you want to hear first. It obvious he doesn't like you Belphegor-sama. And truthfully I can tell how he treats me he doesn't get along well with women. Perhaps the reason is because he believes that women are inferior. You can tell that's the reason because he's so loud and stubborn. Other than that he's part of this Varia to since he also wears the jacket. But he's of more importance, maybe more experienced in the company or group. He's older by a couple years and has a fairly large ego."

Belphegor looked at Squalo. Squalo just scoffed. "Anybody can guess that."

"I can also tell you get abused pretty often. Although you hold your abuser high above yourself. Your abuser is an alcoholic and doesn't hit you but throws wine glasses. Oh I forgot to mention you're from Italy also. On business here like Belphegor-sama. You seem weary since you're not on your territory. Unintentionally this could be enemy territory or become."

Isaki took a sip of her hot chocolate as Squalo leaned forward. "What mafia are you from?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

"Shishishi~ now sharky it's not nice to corner the Princes new friend." Belphegor said picking up her textbook and throwing it at him.

Squalo caught it and looked at the title. "VOI what the hell is neuroscience."

"I really am sorry Belphegor-sama but I'm in a rush. At this rate I won't get done."

"The Prince will help. Sharky why don't you go check on our semi-dead friend. You couldn't even help if you wanted to."

"VOI what's that repose to mean."

"You're not a genius like the Prince."

Squalo got up and stormed out mumbling something. "Goodbye Squalo-san" Isaki said waving to the older man who just ignored her and continued on this way. Looking back at Belphegor she saw him playing a card game on her computer.

"Alright Isa-chan do your work as the Prince makes sure there is nothing wrong with the computer."

"But Belphegor-sama you're just playing a game."

"Shishishi I'm making sure everything works."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3**

**I own nothing but the plot and the OC**

**A picture of Isaki Naizen is to this link zerochan .net/441997**

* * *

><p>Light flooded the small café as Isaki sat up from her laying position on the booth seat alone yawning. Looking around she wondered what had happened last night. Looking at the table she saw her book and homework papers. Shrugging she stood up stretching, till she suddenly stopped and looked at the table in fear.<p>

Where'd her laptop go?

And where did her notebook with her handwritten paper go?

Grabbing her phone she looked at the time to see school had started about an hour ago. Quickly, but neatly, putting all her stuff in her bag and spraying herself with some body-spray she found in her bag she left money for the three hot chocolates before bolting out of the café and towards the school building which was a good ten minutes away.

As soon as the school came into view Isaki let out a sigh of relief taking out her student card showing it to the guard at the gates. Allowing her in she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

Knocking on her classroom door she tried to look as presentable as possible. The door opened and her teacher glared down at her. "Sensei," Isaki said bowing at a perfect 90° angle. "Please allow me to attend class today. I-I…I don't care for how long but please punish me later!" She exclaimed.

"Did you get the work I assigned you done?"

Going into her bag she hesitated about giving him the completed homework without the paper. But nonetheless she gave him the homework confidently, hoping to deceive him with her bold facial expression.

"The paper."

Isaki's facial expression faltered slightly allowing her teacher for a split second see her nervousness. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't do the-"

"Isa-chan~"

Isaki felt arms wrap around her waist as a chin was placed on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw a mop of blond locks and a tiara placed on top of them. _Please don't let this be happening_. Isaki thought wincing from the heated glare her teacher was giving them.

"You left so early you forgot your paper." Belphegor said swinging a pretty good amount of papers in front of her face.

The teacher snatched the papers from Belphegor's hands stepping to the side. "I'll allow you to stay until lunch. After that you're not allowed back in and I will be calling your parents Naizen-san. Forewarning."

Isaki nodded her head as Belphegor let her go and they both walked into the class room. The two boys in the class snickered as the only other girl whistled. Isaki sat down in her seat before she heard the moving of a desk and her desk suddenly jolts to the side as another was placed beside her. Covering her face with her hands Isaki had a feeling her IQ was dropping gradually.

"Shishishi~ let class begin."

* * *

><p>Isaki pretty much though, no, <em>knew<em> that when she got home and her parents got home from work she would surely be black and blue.

She also knew that today was the worst day of school ever. Belphegor, who is currently escorting her home out of the kindnessof his Princely heart, had pretty much disrupted the whole entire class whenever he got the chance to because he was mad at the teacher for ignoring him whenever he had a question.

"Belphegor-sama," Isaki brought her walk to a halt "Don't ever come to my school again. Although it was very kind of you to come and give me my paper you should have left right after that. Instead you stayed and virtually destroyed my chances of continuing my learning there. Truthfully I would not be surprised if tomorrow I am expelled."

Belphegor stopped and listened to her lecture. A frown evidently plastered on his face. Once at the end of her speech his frown turned into a grin and he stepped closer to her. "Aw Isa-chan's mad at the Prince."

"Mad isn't the word I would use."

"Shishishi~ that school was stupid anyway. And people think it's special. Waste of space if you ask the Prince."

Isaki was never the violent person since to her fighting solved nothing. She's never been in a fight nor does she wish to be. But her mother was a very violent person and unfortunately her mother did give birth to her.

Belphegor felt a stinging pain on his cheek as Isaki's hand met with it. He could have stopped or dodged it but he wanted to see if she actually would hit him. And to his surprise she did.

Isaki retracted her hand slightly stunned that she had hit the young man in front of her. Turning on her heels she ran all the way back home afraid of what would happen if she stayed.

Opening her front door and slamming it behind her, Isaki ran up the stairs into her room letting her hair down. Jumping and landing face first on her bed Isaki held onto her pillow hoping to drown out the outside noises.

Hearing the front door slam open she sat up quickly. "Isaki Naizen if you don't get down here this instant I will beat you so bad when you die and become an angel you'll still be in a fucking wheelchair!" Hearing something break Isaki quickly got up walking out of her room and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood a woman around her mid-thirties with curly red hair an inch or so pass her shoulders. Her black eyes glared daggers at her daughter.

"Welcome home mother." Isaki said bowing to her livid mother. "You came home early."

Mother sneered at her daughter. "If I didn't your father would stop me before I could kill you." Isaki went wide-eyed turning around to run back up into the safety of her room. Something grabbed onto her hair pulling her down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be gone till next saturday. So hopefully this will do until then. **

**Viper'sGirl**

* * *

><p>Isaki lay on her bed watching the storm through her window. Her body ached with the beating she got from her mother. Her father didn't hurry home like she had wanted to since she was pretty much just laying in a heap in the kitchen when he got home.<p>

The storm outside got worse as lightning could be seen.

* * *

><p>Isaki rolled painfully out of bed as the doorbell rung. Walking down stairs putting her hair up in her piggy tails she opened the door.<p>

"Hello Squalo-san what brings you here?" She asked smiling pulling down her over large t-shirt to hide her underwear.

"VOI it's your entire fault you piece of trash." Squalo shouted grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the house. Isaki flinched as he dragged her to the park a little ways down the street.

"Squalo-san I'm in my underwear." Isaki tried to tell him as people were staring at the two of them as they went down the street.

Walking into the park Squalo yanked them towards a bench where Isaki saw Belphegor laying there with his arm over his unseen eyes. "VOI you stupid Prince stop mopping around. And you stupid woman apologize to him so I can fuckin' return home and train." Squalo yelled pushing Isaki towards Belphegor.

Belphegor sat up with a wide grin upon his face. It quickly disappeared when he saw the state 'his Isa-chan' was in. Scraps, bruises, and a black left eye. Before Isaki could understand what was going on something swiftly flew by her head and Squalo let her go. "Shishishi~ what did you do to her you pathetic shark."

Isaki took a few steps back as she saw Belphegor with a fan of knives in both his hands. Turning to Squalo she gasped seeing a sword attached to the top of his left hand. More knives flew by and Isaki turned running back to the wellbeing of her home.

Slamming the door behind her she went upstairs into her bathroom throwing cool water on her face. "Nightmares are caused by anxiety and stress along with traumatic life changing events, medication, alcohol withdraw, and sever fever. It's classified as the result of an experience of intense fear, distress, or anxiety upon awakening. A nightmare involves the person being harmed or in danger, or of harming or endangering others." She said stripping and turning on her shower.

"Yeah that's it. I'm having a nightmare. A very long nightmare that involves Belphegor-sama with knives and Squalo-san with a sword. It's all caused by mother and school." Isaki let the water run over her as she grabbed her body wash. Her scrapes stung a little but she'd be able to deal with them.

As soon as she got out of the shower grabbing her robe and slipping it on a knock rang through her house. Deciding it would be better to just ignore it for it could save her life she went on getting dressed. Slipping on her casual clothes Isaki went down stairs brushing her hair.

"I'm not stressed and I am calm. The nightmare is over and Belphegor-sama is just a normal person of royal blood."

"Ushishishi~ define _**normal**_."

Isaki froze dropping her brush and turning around to see black and red stripes. Looking up she saw Belphegor grinning down at her. "How'd you get in here?"

Belphegor pointed his thumb at the stairs.

"But that's the second story."

"Shishishi~ and you think that's going to stop the Prince. Commoners have such simple minds."

"VOI scum." Squalo came down the stairs clothes all tattered. "Hurry up Boss wants us back now." Belphegor just ignored him patting Isaki on the head.

_How did they get into my house? Nonetheless on the second floor._ Isaki thought.

"Now Isa-chan the Prince wants you to apologize for slapping him right now. If you do you might get your computer back." Belphegor said twirling a knife between his fingers. Isaki's teal eyes followed the knife making sure it did not come near her in any way.

"Belphegor-sama," Isaki wrapped her arms around Belphegor's neck. Belphegor leaned in closer.

"Yes Isa-chan."

_Now if I remember correctly it should be right here._

"I'm sorry." Isaki said before pressing her middle and index finger into Belphegor's neck knocking him out. Catching him his knife dropped to the floor and Isaki struggled with his weight.

"VOI what the hell did you do."

"Well he had a knife and I assumed he was going to harm me. So I used a pressure point to knock him out for a while. I've caused no harm to his body in any way and he should wake up soon." Isaki said as Squalo threw the Prince over his shoulder.

"Stay away from him woman. He doesn't need to be attached to anyone." Squalo walked out the front door slamming it behind him. Isaki looked at the ground seeing the knife Belphegor was playing with. Picking it up she examined it.

For one it wasn't normal looking and was most likely used for whatever business Belphegor was in. Picking her brush off the ground she sighed.

The door opened once again and Isaki turned, knife in front of her for protection. Seeing her father walk in with groceries she quickly put the knife behind her back. "Welcome home father."

The blond haired man with teal eyes just glanced at her before walking into the kitchen. "The neighbors told me some boy came to the house and later on two boys walked out. Whatever you're doing use protection and make sure your mother doesn't find out." He said putting the food away. Isaki stood in the kitchen door way. "Also if you're going to have sex, do it in your room and not on my couch."

Isaki gave a small smile nodding to her father and promptly walked up stairs. What a weird man.

Closing her bedroom door Isaki opened her desk drawer placing the knife in it then locking it with a key. It was still around noon so Isaki grabbed a book off her shelf and sat on her bed reading.

* * *

><p>"Shishishi~"<p>

Isaki rolled over groaning pulling the sheets closer to her body. Opening an eye she saw her wall lit up from the sun, meaning it was morning.

"Isa-chan the Prince orders you to wake up."

"Belphegor-sama I'm trying to sleep." Isaki groaned. Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly sat up. "Belphegor-sama!" She cried.

Isaki saw the boy spinning in her desk chair in the middle of the room. He was covered in bandages with a cast on his leg. "What happened to you?" She asked throwing the blankets off of her. Stopping the chair she made him face her. "How'd you get in here?" She asked.

"Your father let me in. Shishishi ~ you have his eyes." Belphegor said a grin along his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight. Vongola is the number one Italian mafia family. You work for Vaira, who is Vongola's independent assassination squad. And last night in order to get your boss, Xanxus, to power you fought against Gokudera Hayato for the storm ring to be the next storm guardian of the Tenth Generation. You fought within the halls of Namimori Middle and were attacked by bombs that Gokudera-san uses as a weapon. At the end you won because you're a Prince and Gokudera-san is just dirt under your shoes."

Belphegor continued to spin in the chair as the now showered, dressed, pinkette put her hair in the usual piggy tails. "You don't believe the Prince." Belphegor asked stopping himself.

"It seems highly unlikely although if you deem that excuse covers all of your injuries that you don't want to explain to me that fine. I'm happy you won the storm ring." Isaki said going over to her desk and unlocking the drawer she put the knife in. She handed the knife to Belphegor handle first.

The knife was suddenly taken out of Isaki's hand and Isaki retracted her hand as blood trailed down her arm. Her back roughly hit the nearby wall as a leg was placed between hers, a hand holding her arms above her head, and a knife placed to her throat.

"Don't underestimate the Prince."

"Belphegor-sama although it's rude to order someone of your standards around this isn't your country so I can do as I please. Release me from your hold and remove your weapon."

"Ushishishi~"

Whatever he was laughing at Isaki didn't find funny. Her hand hurt like hell from the gash that was given to her by the strange knife. The blood was rolling down her arm ruining her shirt and floor. Belphegor's laughter continued to run through the air as he leaned forward, sticking out the pink muscle that hides inside his mouth, and licked the trail of blood from her shoulder up to her elbow.

Coming back down he stopped and clicked his tongue by her ear. "Your blood doesn't taste half bad for a commoner. Might even excite the Prince if he decided to rip you open and bleed you dry." Belphegor said.

"Are you a cannibal? I can kind of believe it. Did you purposely bump into me that night and lead me into a false sense of security by letting us get to know each other and meet friends and family. Give me my paper when I was desperate so I would rely on you. Then you tell me some off the wall lie about the mafia whom everyone fears so I'd become afraid and when you eat me or something close to that, you'd be thrilled by me screaming and yelling 'I thought we were friends'."

Belphegor frowned. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Maybe something else would scare her.

"Shishishi~ I wonder what your parents will scream like when I turn them into a cactus. I wonder if it will be like when I killed mine. Beautiful screams."

"You killed yours to become king right. You must have had an older sibling. It's not an uncommon thing to do when your royalty. You want the power of controlling a kingdom along with the people. It's happen before in history."

That didn't work either.

"If you're trying to find out something that would scare me I'm not particularly easy to scare."

Letting her go Belphegor sat back in the chair bored. And here he thought he could scare the girl to pass the time. Isaki went into her bathroom and got the first aid kit cleaning her hand up.

A crash was heard from her room and she sighed. It was probably another one of Belphegor's friends who decided to show up. "Shishishi~ Mammon."

Walking into her room Isaki froze seeing a baby floating above her bed where Belphegor was now laying. "I thought I told Squalo to send someone else if I was needed. I didn't want you coming. You'd take all the attention from- Ah Isa-chan the Prince didn't see you." Belphegor said grabbing the cloaked baby and stuffing him under her pillows.

"Belphegor-sama that was a-"

"No it wasn't your imagining things."

"Mu, Bel get me out from under here."

"Belphegor-sama your suffocation him."

"Who."

"I'm charging you a B-ranked mission for this."

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to get something out. Even though it's short I hope you like it.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure this chapter turned out like I hoped it would but it came out nonetheless. Please enjoy.**

**Viper'sGirl**

* * *

><p>"This is so unusual."<p>

Belphegor watched as Isaki measured Mammon on her desk while writing the measurements on a piece of paper. He lay on the bed bored and annoyed. He knew this would happen if the brat came over. He'd take Isa-chan's attention away since _apparently_ it's rare to see a floating talking baby.

When she had finally got the illusionist out from under the pillow he stuffed him under, she placed him on her desk and magically pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring. She measures the strangest things. Like how long Mammon's triangles on his face were and the width, or every dimension of one of his fingernails.

This was supposed to be his time with Isa-chan. He'll have to BBQ the shark when he got back to the base. Maybe if he could get Isa-chan to lose interest in the baby then he'd be able to have her attention on him again. No one deserves her attention but him. He was a Prince and he was royalty. He was to get everything he wanted because he's a Prince. And he wasn't going to let Mammon out do him. Especially in getting a girl.

"You know Isa-chan, Mammy's an assassin. He kills people. He's a very dangerous cursed little ba-"

"You're cursed. Please describe it to me. I want to know everything about you. What's this pacifier for. Who is this little frog on top of your head? He seems to be your source of transportation." Isaki said lightly petting the frog on the head with two fingers.

Belphegor frowned picking up a pillow and throwing it hitting Mammon on the side of the head making him fall onto the desk. Isaki looked at Belphegor with a disappointed look. Belphegor crossed his arms turning his head away from the two and pouted like a child.

He felt the bed beside him sink and turned his head to see Mammon held right in front of him. "Once I'm done with you your going to be broke." Mammon hissed as him. Isa-chan moved him away from his face.

"Belphegor-sama you should apologies to Mammon."

"The Prince doesn't have to apologize to a peasant such as chibi."

"I'm sorry you're jealous because I'm paying more attention to your team mate than you. I should be with you since you came to visit me this morning."

"I am **not** jealous." He said then heard the baby snort. An irk mark appeared and Belphegor grabbed Mammon before rolling over and squishing the poor illusionist with his weight.

Isaki watched as the small one struggled getting up from under the Prince. Deciding to help she got behind Belphegor wrapping an arm around his torso lifting him up as much as she could letting Mammon go.

Belphegor finally grinned for the first time since Mammon had arrived. Rolling over he did his usual laugh as he heard Isa-chan groan. "Belphegor-sama you're hindering my breathing." Shifting his body the girl under him gasped as he relaxed. Mammon appeared on his chest.

"You're crushing her."

"She's the Prince's new pillow." He shifted again making her moan in pain. "No, I don't like this position either." Another groan fell from the girls lips.

A knock came from her door and in seconds Belphegor was in the chair holding Mammon tightly to his chest like nothing happened. Belphegor watched as Isa-chan got off the bed straightening her hair as much as she could before opening her door revealing her father.

The blond man tossed her a few things before walking off. Although giving her a few words of advice. "Don't do anything your mother wouldn't do."

The Prince watched as Isa-chan went to the desk opening a drawer. Peaking over her shoulder he snickered as Mammon rolled his eyes. "You planning something Isa-chan."

Isaki just blinked. "You can have one if you want. I don't mind. You should always carry some on you just in case." Belphegor moved over to the drawer looking through all the condom boxes. Why she has them he'll never know.

Then again her father did just walk in and hand her it. He grinned. Did her father think they were doing something? "Ushishishi~"

"Belphegor-sama, you're laughing. Do you find something funny?" She asked taking Mammon in her arms before measuring him again.

"Isa-chan~…did you tell your father we would be doing _things_."

"If you're implying sexual actives, which you are by your tone of voice, no. Father usually gives me them. You can take more they're free."

"Bel take them all." Mammon said sneezing.

"You are so cute." Isaki said pinching his cheek lightly.

Belphegor frowned. He was the one who should be called cute. "He's an annoying, greedy, baby that's what he is." Belphegor mumbled to himself, although he was pretty sure Mammon heard him just fine.

"I've decided I'm going to break your curse."

Silence filled the air as Isaki continued her examination on the arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>It was Monday. School had finally ended and everything was back to normal. Then again it all depends on what you define normal as.<p>

"Isaki-chan."

Isaki turned around seeing a friend from her old school. What surprised her was that this friend was wearing her school uniform.

"Jin-san" She asked making sure it was truly him. Daisuke Jin was a long time friend of hers since elementary. He wasn't particularly happy when she had transferred over to Hikujo Private Academy.

"We've been friend forever and you still call me by my last name. Dai-kun is fine, everyone calls me that." He said stopping beside her giving her a dazzling smile, his dirty blond hair hanging in his face, semi concealing his bright blue eyes. Standing there calmly Isaki just nodded her head.

"Dai-san what are you doing in my uniform."

"Well I got accepted. And it's –kun. –KUN NOT –SAN."

"Congratulations. What subject." She asked shifting her school bag that was on her shoulder.

"Anatomy. Cool right, I work with the body." He said making strange and erratic hand movements.

"I guess."

"But…you know…today was my first day and all….and I got lost in the school a lot…so….I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me around the place. Showing me all the shops around this part of town since I live on the other side. And maybe tomorrow helping me around school."

Isaki though for a moment. _Belphegor-sama said he wasn't going to be around for a while saying something about some battle of the rain or something. And he doesn't show up until midnight._

"I don't mind. I have a few hours to spare." Isaki started walking again with Dai grinning happily beside her.

Passing an ally Isaki saw something move and slowed her walk narrowing her eyes before returning to her previous pace.


	7. Chapter 7

**School starts tomorrow so I wanted to get this out.**

* * *

><p>"The brain as we all know is known to others as the soul of the body. Where information is gathered. Memories are stored until we're forced upon to bring them to the surface. There are two hemispheres, a left and right. When the left side is damaged problems are seen on the right side of the body. If the right side is damaged problems are seen on the left side. The Right Hemisphere…"<p>

Isaki flipped a page in her textbook listening to her teacher lecture about the sections of the brain.

Lately everything's been calm. It's been about a day and a half since she's seen Belphegor. Her friend has transferred into her school and her mother's been at work a lot.

Maybe things were going her way for once. But then again she didn't really believe in luck.

And just when she's about to turn the page a knife suddenly appears holding the page down along with the others behind it. Taking the knife and putting it in her bag the teacher turned around. Pulling on her piggy tail the teacher narrowed his eyes at her knowing she had done something.

"Naizen-san could you please stand up and inform the class what the Left Hemisphere is used for." Sensei asked. Nodding Isaki stood up taking a deep breath before going into great detail about the part of the brain that deals more with visualization and hearing. "That's enough. You may sit down Naizen-san." Bowing a little before sitting Isaki went into her bag and got the note that was at the end of the knife.

Leaning back a little she opened it and rolled her eyes before putting it back in her bag.

_Dear Isa-chan~_

_Meet the Prince on the school roof during lunch._

_Love~, _

_Prince Belphegor_

All too soon the lunch bell rang and Isaki got up gathering her things and heading to the stairs that led to the roof. Opening the door Isaki quickly ran over to the small bird cage that had the illusionist in it. "Mammon are you okay. What happened?" She asked pulling on the lock that held the chains around the cage together.

Feeling hands wrap around the bass of her piggy tails they started moving them around like you would with a dog's ear. "Belphegor-sama could you please stop playing with my hair." She asked swatting his hands away.

"But Isa-chan the Prince has news from the battles." Belphegor said lying on the roof beside Mammon laughing.

"Could the news tell me why Mammon's in a cage dying from a lack of water." Taking out a water bottle she poured some into Mammon's mouth.

"Well~…Squalo died and Mammon lost his fight."

Isaki looked at Belphegor sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss Belphegor-sama. Squalo-san seemed to like you very much." She said.

"Ushishishi~ he got eaten by his own kind. Ah ha~ I can remember the feeling I got watching him die." Belphegor said rolling around.

"Don't mind him; he's had too much sun." Mammon said reaching for the bottle of water once more. Giving him some more Isaki kept an eye on the royal boy laughing his butt off.

The door slammed open and Belphegor was up in seconds behind Isaki with a knife to her throat. "Don't move."

"It's sad to know your first impulse when getting caught is to take a hostage. Although every criminal knows that the police want to cause as little casualties as possible. But I don't think you need to worry about a teenage boy taking you to prison Belphegor-sama." Isaki said looking at Dai who was slowly closing the door behind him so no one from inside the school could see them.

"Isaki-chan are you ok. Has this guy done anything to you?" Dai asked taking a caution step forward.

"Who gave you permission to call her Isaki-chan peasant?" Belphegor said taking a step back bringing the girl with him.

"I'm fine Dai-san thank you for the concern. Belphegor-sama, he's an old friend that just transferred into the school." Isaki tried to explain to the Prince.

"Let Isaki-chan go."

"What makes you think I'll answer to your demand? The Prince doesn't answer to anyone."

Mammon snorted. Isaki looked down at him as best she could. "You have a thing for blonds don't you."

"Shishishi~ don't compare the Princes golden hair to that dirty blond." Belphegor said taking another step back as Dai took a step forward.

"Let Isaki-chan go."

"Isa-chan belongs to me." Isaki was jerked back a little so her back was in contact with Belphegor's chest.

"She belongs to no one."

"She does now. Mammon."

Mammon held out his hand and Isaki felt something wrap around her mouth. Speaking, all that came out were mumbles. The knife was taken away from her neck as a hand pulled up her school shirt. The knife was plunged into her skin.

Screaming Isaki moved violently to get out of Belphegor's grip. Belphegor held onto her tightly moving the knife into her skin to form the letters of his name. "This would be so much easier if you were lying down." Belphegor grunted as Isaki elbowed him in the side. Daisuke ran to help his childhood friend until a knife was lodged into his thigh. Giving a light scream he fell to his knees pulling the knife out.

Belphegor pulled the knife out of Isaki's skin hearing footsteps run up the stairs. Grabbing Mammon's cage he jumped onto the top of the fence surrounding the edges of the roof. "Isa-chan, il principe si vuole venire in Italia con lui." Just after saying that Belphegor disappeared along with the Illusionist.

Isaki curled up in a ball on the roof tears going down her face putting pressure on the wound near her right hip bone. People came barging through the door surround her and Dai. "Help her first." Dai said pushing people towards her.

* * *

><p>"How in the hell can you let some boy do this to you!" Isaki's mother screamed throwing things around the living room.<p>

After coming home from the hospital with her mother and father, Isaki was placed on the couch and lectured by her mother. Her father sat beside her cleaning his pistol that his father gave him when he heard that his son was having a daughter.

"Isaki Naizen are you listening to me! That scrawny little coward marked you and you're not doing anything! You didn't even hurt him!"

"I elbowed him in the side." She said placing a hand over her bandaged waist. The jagged letters 'BEL' were carved an inch or two away from her right hip bone.

"And did that do anything!"

"No."

The blond of the family sighed placing the gun down and bringing the two females into a hug. "Whatever the circumstances when I see him again I'll shoot him."

Isaki looked up at her father as her mother finally calmed down. "Father that's not a good idea. He's in the mafia."

"You're dating a Mafioso." Her mother screamed lunging at her.

Father grabbed the red haired woman placing his lips on hers roughly. Isaki placed a hand over her eyes not wanting to see her parents make out right beside her. "We're not dating mother, he's just a friend I met about a week ago."

"I-Isaki go to your room N-NOW." Her mother voice cracked. Not wanting to stay any long Isaki slowly got up from the couch blindly walking towards the stairs.

What a long night this was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like I've been neglecting this story (which I have) but I've gotten it out and thankfully before Christmas. I would like to honor the people who lost their lives in Pearl Harbor yesterday (December 7th).**

**I'll get more chapters out once I get Isaki into Varia.**

**Viper'sGirl**

* * *

><p>She was doing it once again. Walking around the town of Namimori at midnight. It was relaxing to do so every once in a while. She was permitted a few days off from school, although homework was sent to the house every day. Her lower abdomen wasn't as painful, allowing her to walk around normally.<p>

Although the attack against her was only yesterday everything seemed normal. Dai was fine. Had to walk with a crutch for a couple days but that was it.

Walking into the café the old man was sitting at a table drinking what she assumed was coffee. Turning towards her, hearing the old bell, he smiled getting up and going into the kitchen. "Welcome Naizen-san I hope you're doing well. I had a feeling you'd be coming soon." He said coming out holding a cup out to her.

Smiling she sat down in front of him sipping at her hot chocolate. "I'm well thank you for asking. What about you."

"Me! You don't have to worry about me little one. I'm just an old man working at his family café." He laughed finishing up his coffee. Isaki smoothed out the black skirt she was wearing along with her white tank top. "It was a night-"

"Technically it was day." The old man laughed.

"It was an early morning like this when you and the boy walked into my shop about a week ago."

Isaki nodded looking out into the night seeing no movement what so ever. "What are you doing out so early in the morning."

"I'm just walking around the town, visiting places I've never been to before. Do you know Italian Mister."

"Eh, a little. My minds leaving me a little every day."

"What does 'Isa-chan, il principe si vuole venire in Italia con lui' mean." The old man 'hm'ed gripping his chin between his fingers thinking hard about the sentence.

"I think it means…Isa-chan the prince wants you to come to Italy with him. But you should ask someone who teaches it, I'm not the best person to have."

"No you've done wonderfully. Thank you. I'm going to start heading out. I still have a few places I want to go." Walking towards the door she waved to the old man before exiting the café and walking to the nearest place she'd never been to, Namimori Middle.

Drinking her hot chocolate it didn't take her long to reach the school. Two limos waited outside the gates of the building. Wondering what was going on she walked through the gates like she'd been going there for years. Isaki froze seeing all the damage done.

Dropping her cup she took a step forward shocked yet amazed. "Isaki what are you doing here."

Turning Isaki took a step back for caution. "I was walking around and stumbled upon this. What's going on Mammon?" She asked the baby.

"The fight for the throne of Vongola is over. Varia has lost, we're going home." He said. Feeling sad for the child she held out her arms as Mammon floated into her laying his head on his shoulder.

"You must be tired. You look horrible." She said patting the baby's back. "Mammon?" She asked but got no response. "Mammon." She asked again before leaning back a little to see he was already asleep. "What a night you must have had."

"VOI what are you doing here."

Isaki smiled lightly seeing the silver haired man rolling himself over to her in his wheel chair. "Squalo-san you're alive. I heard you died." She said.

"Who told you that?" He yelled shocked.

"Belphegor-sama."She said. Squalo started screaming for Belphegor using the names 'Stupid Prince', 'Trash', and 'Scum'.

"Isa-chan~ you came back for me." Holding her hand out Isaki held Belphegor at arm's length away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I only came to get Mammon." She said locking her arm as Belphegor used his body weight to make her arm collapse. "Get better Squalo-san. You can come get Mammon later. You have my address." Isaki said bending down grabbing her fallen cup and walking away.

Isaki stopped almost tripping over another baby. Bending down she picked up the baby who was wearing a fedora along with a black suit. "Another baby appears. And who are you little one." She asked.

"Ciaossu, I'm home tutor hitman Reborn."

Isaki sighed a little. "I'm assuming you're also in this Vongola thing. Are you a friend of Mammon's?" Isaki asked.

"Are you?"

"I already have a feeling I won't like you. My name is Isaki Naizen, that's all you need to know." Putting Reborn back on the ground Isaki walked out of the gates throwing her cup into a trash can heading home.

* * *

><p>"Father Mother I'm home." Closing the door behind her Isaki walked into the living room seeing her parents watching a movie.<p>

"Welcome Home." Her father said turning around and freezing. "Who's the father?" He asked holding out his arms wanting to hold Mammon. Her mother's head popped up hearing the magic words.

"Who the hell would get you pregnant?" She asked.

"You must take responsibility for your mistake. We'll take you out of school so you can get a job. Go upstairs and we'll go shopping tomorrow for clothes and other necessities." Father said turning back around. Her mother continued to stare at her.

"Why couldn't you get pregnant at 18 like I did? I did the right thing waiting to get out of high school first."

Isaki opened her mouth to argue but gave up knowing they weren't going to listen anyway. Shifting Mammon she headed up the stairs into her room closing the door. Laying Mammon on her bed, Isaki took the frog off his head and onto the pillow then covered him up with a blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mammon wake up."

Isaki snuggled into her pillow as Belphegor leaned over her shaking the cloaked baby. Mammon groaned swatting his hand away. "Chibi this is no time to be sleeping. We have to go and why do you get to sleep in her bed." Mammon sat up glaring at the blond from under his hood. Fantasma jumped onto his head.

"Why'd Squalo send you?"

"Shishishi~ I could only go if Levi came with."

"And where is he."

"Outside."

Wiggling out of Isaki's grip Mammon floated to the window looking out to see Levi by the gates. Opening the window Mammon turned to Belphegor making sure he was ready also. Mammon hit his face. "You can't be serious."

Belphegor grinned shifting the pink haired sleeping beauty in his arms. "What, Squalo never said I couldn't bring her. You want your curse gone also right. Who else is better than Isa-chan?" Mammon thought about it before grabbing a bag stuffing it with books, clothes, and other personal necessities that he wouldn't let Belphegor touch.

"Squalo is going to have a field day." He murmured to himself throwing the bag down to Levi who had no idea it was coming.

Belphegor opened the window more to allow him to get out easier. "I hope you know you're not going to get away that easily." Belphegor froze turning to the bedroom door to see two adults standing there in their pajamas.

"To open the door without the prince noticing, you guys aren't normal people. It seems we've been caught Mammy." The red haired woman yawned cracking her fingers.

"I've had my share of breaking into houses. You must be Bel; if you wanted to take her than you should have done it quieter at least."

"Isa-chan must speak a lot about the prince."

"You marked her you asshole of course I'd know your name! But it's not me you need to be worried about. She is daddy's little girl." Belphegor looked to the other blond who had a gun pointed at him. Signaling Levi Mammon nudged Belphegor.

"Leave her Bel we need to go."

Feeling Isaki shiver in his arms Belphegor pulled her closer. "Isa-chan's coming with us." The man lowered the gun before tossing it to the bed.

"Are you serious?" The woman whispered harshly.

"Take her. If she's harmed in any way I'll come find you." Belphegor grinned before jumping out the window landing beside Levi. The redhead looked at the blond.

"She'll be in the mafia are you sure she can handle it."

"Isaki's smart. Brains over brawn. Besides if she can live with you the mafia is going to be a piece of cake."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT." Squalo shouted breaking glasses as he did. Belphegor and Mammon stood in front of him bored. On the jet already flying back to Italy Levi told Squalo what had happened. "VOI if he finds out he's going to kill us all." He said jerking around in his wheelchair.<p>

"Ushishishi~ the prince as an excuse."

Belphegor looked back at the pinkette to see her still sleeping in one of the chairs that were leaned back. Lussuria wouldn't shut up about his pain and Xanxus was in the back room resting from the fight with Vongola.

"He'll find out by your loud mouth yelling everything." Mammon murmured to himself as Squalo threw him a glare. Belphegor sat in the chair in front of Isaki putting his feet on the small table. Mammon went back to the girl slipping himself back in her arm as his frog Fantasma snuggled into some of the excess blanket that was on her. The trip was an uneventful one besides the constant talking of Lussuria and Levi checking in on the boss every 10 minutes. Squalo went to sleep along the way. Belphegor took Isaki's Neuroscience book looking from hopefully something that could shut Lussuria up.

2 hours before landing Xanxus finally came out of the back room. Slapping Squalo on the back of the head he woke up yelling. Lussuria who had fallen asleep an hour earlier woke up crabby. Passing Belphegor who was sleeping with a book over his face Xanxus retraced his steps snatching the book off his face slamming it into his lap waking the Prince up. Belphegor looked up before giving the boss a wide grin. "Good Morning Boss."

Xanxus pointed at the Arcobaleno and the teenage girl. "Who the hell is that?" He asked obviously not in a good mood, not that he ever was. Squalo had a face that said 'told you so'.

"She's here to break Mammon curse. Isn't she cute?" Belphegor asked his grin not faulting. Xanxus just snorted before walking into the cockpit telling the pilot to hurry it up and going back into his room. Squalo just sat there shocked before yelling in frustration waking the 2 youngest up.

Eyes snapping open Isaki just laid there to afraid to move from where she was. Mammon moaned slipping out of her arms and glaring at Squalo. "Mu, I'm going to charge you for unnecessary noise and disruption."

"Belphegor-sama." Isaki whispered harshly knowing whose fault it was.

"Shishishi~ Good Morning Isa-chan. Did ya sleep well?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am slacking on the story but eventually I'll get back into it. Varia's here so updates will come more often. Mid-terms end this week and tomorrow is Algebra IITrig.**

**Viper'sGirl**


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to Varia Headquarters Isa-chan." Belphegor said wrapping an arm around the young girls shoulders as everyone else, who was able to walk, stepped out of the limo. Isaki observed the castle. It's dark aura told people to stay away and never come back. The only sign of life were the gloomy looking subordinates walking around on the grounds. And the dark cloudy sky did not help the atmosphere at all. Isaki pulled on her piggy tails a little intimidated by the place.

Stepping closer to the Prince after seeing a spider by her foot she looked up at him. "Are you sure my father allowed you to take me to Italy while I was asleep." Belphegor held up his right hand grinning widely like he always does.

"On the princes' royal blood. Let's get you a room beside the prince." Dragging her up the cement sidewalk Isaki turned to Mammon hoping he would see the plea for help in her eyes. Obviously he didn't notice as Belphegor slammed open the large front doors. The inside of the castle wasn't nearly as scary as the outside. A little cleaning could help the place out just a bit.

Slipping off her shoes at the front door out of habit Belphegor continued to pull her, this time up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Stopping at a large red door Belphegor grinned placing his hand on it. "This is the Princes' room and this one is..." Pulling her over to the door down the hall he opened it holding his hand out "...is yours. Now Isa-chan will always be close to the Prince."

"Which door belongs to Mammon." She asked looking at the few doors in the hallway. Belphegor frowned pushing the Japanese girl into the room closing the door. Isaki got up off the carpet floor trying to open the now locked door.

"The Prince will be back soon Isa-chan. Just stay in there for a while." She heard the sound of footsteps disappear and looked around the dark room. Not being able to see anything she turn on the light only to see a rather large room with a queen sized bed, dresser, desk, and two doors. One probably led to a bathroom, the other she wasn't too sure about. The Japanese woman placed her bag on the bed opening it to see what Mammon brought. Other than the necessities Isaki placed her school books on her new desk and her clothes in the dresser. Grabbing her bathroom things Isaki debated which door led to the bathroom. Choosing the one on her right she opened it only to close it and vow never to open it again.

Opening the other door, and thankfully finding the bathroom, her things were neatly put away and the shower was turned on. Not long after Isaki was dressed in her fresh clothes and brushing her long pink hair. "Isaki." Jumping a little in fright she turned around to see her favorite floating baby with two large books in hand.

"Mammon how'd you get in here? Belphegor-sama locked the door."

"Since you're going to be here for a while. You need to learn Italian, Japanese doesn't work unless your here at Varia. Although I highly doubt you'll ever be at Vongola, they know it too." Completely ignoring her first question the baby sat on the bed opening one of the books. The teal eyed teenager sat in front of him taking the other book and opening it to page one.

"Ciao."

"C-Chao."

"Close enough."

{Line Here}

"VOI where is that stupid arcobaleno. I told him we had a damn meeting in five minutes. Where the hell could he have gone."

Belphegor yawned leaning back in his chair while his feet placed themselves on the large table. The only ones who were going to be attending the meeting where himself, Squalo, Mammon, and Leviathan. Lussuria was too injured and Xanxus was on the phone with Vongola in his office. Mammon was missing mysteriously and Leviathan changed his mind about attending and decided to deal with the subordinates.

"Well," Belphegor said getting up out of his chair "the Prince sure doesn't want to spend a whole hour with the likes of you so...meeting canceled." He said walking out the room.

"VOI who gave you permission to cancel the meeting!" The blonds signature laugh rang through the mansion as he headed towards the pinkettes room. Unlocking it he pushed the door opened with ease.

"Isa-chan the Prince-" A frown appeared on his face seeing the empty room. Hearing footsteps down the hall Belphegor slammed the door close now dreadfully irritated. Following the footsteps he was led to the kitchen where the Japanese teen and the baby were.

"Isaki." Mammon said getting the attention of the girl.

"Yes."

"What did I say."

"Oh um si."

Belphegor's grin returned realizing what the chibi was doing. Walking into the kitchen without either of them noticing he leaned against a wall. Going into the fridge Mammon brought out a cake. "What is this."

Looking through a book that was placed in her arms Isaki looked for the word. "It's um t-torta."

"What's that?" Mammon asked pointing at the knife wielding Varia member. Okay so maybe Mammon did notice him come in.

Isaki froze seeing the Italian man. "Belphegor-sama I didn't know you where here."

Walking up to her, Isaki backed up into the kitchen counter. "I can answer that question. Un Principe. What does that stand for Isa-chan shishishi~"

"A Prince."

"Mammy you're such a good teacher." Belphegor said trapping her between himself and the counter.

"It's kind of obvious what that meant."

"Maybe I should teach you next Isa-chan." Isaki looked at the blond bangs covering the mans eyes. She wondered what color they were. Maybe a bright blue or a warm brown.

"Bel boss alert."

Moving to the side Belphegor looked at the crimson eyed man in the doorway. "A-ah hello boss." The angry man, most likely irritated because of the call from Vongola, stared at the girl.

"You're obviously very irritated with someone or something although you seem to be angry most of the time. Your also the one who abuses Squalo-san a lot out of frustration to achieve release. Your childhood was a horrible one but it defines who you are and makes you strong. Your alcoholic tendencies are caused by regret and wishes to cover pain and suffering. Possible reasons could be family issues with parents and you look to be an only child. Your statue makes you ideal to be the boss of this Varia group and you hold two guns on your hip that you use as your main weapon choice."

Oh how Belphegor and Squalo (who had appeared in the doorway after Xanxus) forgot about her ability to give a detailed report on a person she just met. The red eyes man's body stiffen as she continued her evaluation.

"You give off an atmosphere that demands respect and obedience to those around you. You're Italian like the rest of the group and your battle with Vongola ended in failure. You also-" Cut off from her speech by the other teens' hand everyone looked at man who was shaking in anger.

"Oi Xanxus." Squalo asked stepping towards the man slowly. Xanxus turned towards the long haired man with his hand raise as flames started to collect on his palm. "Sh*t."

Mammon disappeared, Squalo ran quickly, and Belphegor threw Isaki over his shoulder running out the back door knowing she wouldn't be fast enough.

Once outside the earth rumbled and a gush of wind threw the two of them to the ground. Landing a few yards away Isaki sat up rubbing her head. "What just happened?" She asked.

Belphegor who landed by her side sat up fixing the tiara that laid on his head. "Ushishishi~ you just pissed off our very hot-tempered boss."

"Oops."


	11. Chapter 11

_Two weeks later_

"Mammy~"

Grabbed from behind Mammon gasped for breath as he was squeezed against the princes chest tightly as the blond haired teen laughed as the baby struggled. "Bel let me go or I'm taking your last mission money." Mammon said trying to elbow him.

"You want to explain to the Prince why you're stealing his money without asking." Belphegor asked irritated with the lack of money he has.

"Teaching Isaki isn't free."

"Ushishishi~ but why mine." Clutching onto the arcobaleno tighter Mammon gritted his teeth in pain.

"Bel let g-"

"You are doing." The two turned around seeing the cause of the problem. Belphegor let go of Mammon smiling at the girl.

"Isa-chan chibi can't teach you Italian anymore. So the Prince will stand in his place." Taking a few steps forward she held out her hand signaling for him to stop.

"You are doing." Isaki asked again.

"Bel was trying to ki-"

"Bonding! We were bonding shishishi~" Mammon glared at him from under his hood for interrupting him again. Teal eyes looked at the baby sadly.

"You take money."

"Nothing's free." Mammon told her. Isaki sighed pulling on her piggy tail before turning to Belphegor bowing slightly.

"I pay back."

Before Belphegor could answer back Squalo appeared down the hallway. "VOI you scum we're ordered to appear at Vongola in a hour. Get your asses outside we're leaving." Sticking his hands in his pockets Belphegor started walking to his superior. Not knowing what she was suppose to do Isaki followed holding Mammon lightly in her arms.

Squalo looked behind him to make sure they were following before he stopped. "The girl stays." Letting Mammon go Fantasma turned into a yellow and white salamander biting its own tail. Mammon floated above her as Belphegor and Squalo stared at each other.

"She's coming."

"VOI did you forget that if Nono finds out we brought a civilian into the mafia unwillingly he will cut off our money supply! Not only that but he will send her back with a large compensation which will cause both me and you to be possible killed by Xanxus! I'm not risking my life for some pink haired chick who doesn't know how to stay out of others peoples business! Leave her here with the subordinates!"

Isaki tugged at her piggy tail again as she felt a ping of pain from Squalo's words. "You know what will happen if she stays." Mammon said placing his small hand on her head for comfort.

"This is the mafia she needs to man up if she wants to survive." The long haired man left leaving the three youngest.

Returning to her native tongue Isaki gave a small smile. "Don't worry Belphegor-sama I'll be fine. I highly doubt anybody will do anything to me. Go to the meeting." Giving him a small push Belphegor turned to her with a frown.

"Call the Prince for _anything_."

"If you keep thinking that someone is going to hurt me it could come true. Highly impossible but it still could happen."

After much persuasion Isaki finally got the two to leave. Wondering around the base Isaki went outside looking at the grounds. Dark and dangerous was the aurora that it gave off. Seeing a gardener tending to the flowers she walked over placing a hand on the person's shoulders. Surprised to see an old man in his late 60's she smiled thinking of what to say in Italian.

"Like help."

He chuckled before patting the spot beside him. "It's always nice to have some company."

* * *

><p>A sudden heat wave had struck Italy that morning as Belphegor looked at his phone seeing no missed calls. It's been two days since they had left and they were returning to headquarters. Looking out the back window Vongola's limo trailed behind them deciding to come to Varia for lunch.<p>

"What the hell." Xanxus boomed as the limo stopped in front of the base. A skinny old man stepped out of the trailing limo. Using a scepter to help him walk he smiled at the sight of the base.

"I love what you've done with the place." Varia quickly got out the limo to see what had happened.

"We're dead." Squalo said face-palming. The castle had gone through a makeover. The place gave off a welcoming tone as the grass was a deep green, the windows were clean, and the grounds were covered in flowers. The area was cleaned up to perfection. Vongola headed up the swept path to the front door in front of the team of assassins. The elder knocked on the large front door only waiting a few seconds before it opened.

* * *

><p>Isaki shifted the clean clothes in her arms before walking out of the living room. Sweat rolled down her face from the heat in the mansion. The air conditioning system broke the previous night leaving everybody with no cool air but the bosses room for he has his own system. Clad in short jean shorts and a white rolled up, pulled back, dress shirt she found in Belphegor's room she sighed. Hair still in the usual piggy tails a bandana was placed in her hair to keep her fringe out of her face.<p>

A maid walked in smiling. "Mistress Isaki guest are at the door." Nodding as best she could she walked towards the front door juggling the laundry.

Turning the corner she saw gray hair. "VOI." Screaming in fright she threw the clothes at the person before aiming a kick at their stomach. They caught her ankle before lifting her off the ground leaving her upside down. "What the hell do you think you're doing. What are you wearing!"

Looking up she relaxed. "Squalo-san you scared me. I thought you'd call before you come home. Oh the clothes." Dropping her Isaki stood up rubbing her tail bone.

"Ciao."

Turning around Isaki came face to face with an man in his early 70's. His kind eyes shined with amusement. "C-Ciao. Ah Squalo...um chair." Isaki waved her hand at Squalo still having trouble with her Italian.

"I'm fine my dear. What is your name." The man spoke in Japanese. Slightly shocked she bowed before giving him a sweet smile.

"Isaki Naizen."

"My name is Timoteo. I assume the nice look of this place is your doing."

"Oh yes I thought it needed some life to it. Do you not like it."

"No it's lovely. When did you arrive in Italy."

"Roughly two weeks ago. I'm here to break Mammon's curse."

"Enough talk old man." Xanxus said appearing beside the man.

Isaki froze looking back at the senior citizen. "You're Xaxnus's father." Nodding his head he patted his son on the arm. "That means your Vongola..." Counting on her fingers she sang up the number line, "...Nono. The boss of the greatest mafia family in the world. " He laughed patting her head.

"My what a beautiful young lady you have here Xaxnus. She will be added to your punishment." The Varia member s cursed. "Would you like to eat lunch with us. I have much to talk to you about."

"Yes sir."

"I will see you then." Walking off with Xanxus six other older men followed. Squalo stomped up to her ripping the hair banded from the back of her shirt letting the shirt tremble down in waves.

"VOI look what you've-"

Isaki was picked up and twirled around. "Ushishishi~ Isa-chan~"

"Belphegor-sama please put me down."

"No."

"Why."

"'Cause I'm a Prince." Looking over her shoulder she saw the big smile that took up half of his face.

"Welcome back." She said patting his hands that held her across the stomach. Releasing her she held Mammon in her arms. "Welcome back also." Looking at the ground she frowned at the clothes before turning to Squalo. "I'm sorry Squalo-san I threw your clean clothes at you."

The long haired man's face went a little pink at the sight of his boxers. "What were you doing cleaning my clothes!"

"Was I not repose to."

"Pretty boxers sharky shishishi~"

"VOI."

* * *

><p><strong>I apoligize for any spellinggrammer mistakes. I did most of this tonight.**

**Thank you for always reading my story.**

**Viper'sGirl **


	12. Chapter 12

The dining room was awkwardly quiet as Varia sat on one side of the table and Vongola on the other. Maids placed fans around the room so the temperature didn't become uncomfortable. Isaki sat to the left of Nono with Mammon on her left and a scary man sitting in front of her. She couldn't help but glance at his metal arm.

"So Miss Naizen how do you like Italy." The Vongola Boss asked cutting his meat while smiling at her.

About to take a bite of her salad she put the fork down placing her hands in her lap. "I haven't seen anything actually."

"So Xanxus has kept you locked up in this house." He asked staring at his son.

"No, I wish to become fluent in Italian before I venture out. It would cause problems for the other members of Varia if they had to translate everything for me."

"I see. What was your life like back in Japan?"

"Well I grew up fairly normal. Went to school, went home, did homework, ate dinner, slept, then repeated."

"Hm I wish my sons were as dedicated to school as they were to other things." Nono said smiling gently to her.

"Xanxus seems to be very dedicated to this group. You can see it in his eyes. Although broken into pieces his place here in this house brings him comfort and joy."

Xanxus scoffed taking a sip of his wine. Mammon nudged her with his small hand and Isaki reached over and gave him another piece of bread. Looking back across the table she continued to stare at the metal arm.

"Belphegor." The blond Prince paused before turning his head to Nono showing he was listening. "I'm not sure if I should punish you for bringing such an innocent girl here or punish everyone because you brought her."

"But the Prince had a good reason to-"

The man with the metal arm cut him off. "Yes I'm sure after marking her it would be dangerous to leave her with her family."

Isaki frowned at the tone the man was using to criticize Belphegor. "To my knowledge, and might I add I have a lot of it, Belphegor-sama has gained permission from my father allowing me to be here. Also if I did not wish to be here any longer Belphegor-sama would have taken me back."

"Are you saying you wish to be here?"

"I am saying if you continue to criticize Belphegor-sama without any proof to what you are accusing him over than you should stop talking."

"I fear she has Stockholm Syndrome Nono."

The old man just chuckled taking a bite of his chicken. Belphegor along with most of Varia looked confused. The youngest of Nono's guardians smiled at them. "Stockholm Syndrome is where the hostage starts to like or fall in love with their kidnapper."

"That is the most ridiculous accusation I have ever heard." Isaki said stabbing her choice of meat.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

"Obviously."

The two glared at each other for some time. Nono couldn't help but laugh again. "Coyote you couldn't possibly be fighting with a sixteen year old." The man said patting Coyote on the arm.

"She acts like she's five." Coyote said motioning to her with his metal arm.

"And you act like your two." Squalo choked on his water before turning to her.

"VOI stop insulting Nono's guardian. Are you trying to get us into more trouble?" Belphegor gave his unique laugh and Xanxus tried to ignore everyone in the room. Mammon sighed in frustration before petting Fantasma who rested on his head.

Other Vongola guardians snickered at the situation that was unfolding. Timoteo raised his hand a little and everyone started to quiet down. "I have decided on Varia's punishment." Xanxus decided to pay attention this time. "Varia members can not travel outside of Italy for 1 year. I'm being generous Xanxus, don't make this mistake again."

Taking a sip of his wine he nodded showing his agreement. Isaki started pulling on her piggy tail as she felt Squalo glare at her from down the table. Maids started to come into the room collecting all the dirty dishes. A few minutes later Nono stood up giving a smile to his son. "It was a lovely lunch Xanxus I hope we do this again."

"Don't count on it."

Turning to the pinkette Vongola took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I imagine I'll be seeing you again shortly Miss Naizen. I'm sure your knowledge in Neuroscience will also help Mammon break his curse. If you need anything call."

Isaki froze. "How'd you know I studied Neuroscience?"

"Ah, a friend of mine in Japan said he met you a couple weeks ago. His name's Reborn. I assume you remember him." Nodding her head his smile got bigger.

All the Vongola guardians stood up and followed their boss to the door. "Oh I forgot to mention." Nono turned around giving a grave look. "You shouldn't show your scar around so easily Miss Naizen. Around here everyone knows who Bel is and in some cases it might cause your death.

* * *

><p>"Get up." Squalo yelled slamming open the teen girls' door the next morning. Groaning Isaki rolled over grabbing her phone to look at the time.<p>

"Squalo-san it's only 3 in the morning."

"VOI like I care I need you for something."

Dressed in only a t-shirt and shorts Isaki got up following after the silvernette blindly through the castle like mansion. Arriving at the other side of the mansion Squalo opened the door they were standing in front of cautiously.

"Oh~ Squalo." Blinking in surprise Isaki witnessed Squalo's face turn pink to whatever was said in Italian.

"VOI stop calling my name like that."

"But it hurts. It hurts Squalo. Why would you do something like this to me? You meanie."

"Shut up I brought someone here to help you." Pushing her inside the room Isaki fumbled a bit as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hello dear." Looking up Isaki gave a small wave to the man who was lying in a hospital bed. He was a muscular man with a piece of green hair on his head. He wore sunglasses although he was inside. "I'm Lussuria sun guardian of Varia. And you are."

Isaki tried to translate what he said as much as she could. "Um Isaki Naizen."

"Oh you're Japanese. You must not know how to speak Italian." He said switching to her native language.

"Not very well. Squalo-san said you need help."

"Oh yes so around a hour ago Squ-chan came in all mad because I was complaining about my pain and he scratched me with his sword and it started bleeding. He got it to stop but he doesn't know how to stitch it up."

"Then I will try to help." Isaki said looking around the hospital room for the required necessities.

Lussuria talked the whole time as the teal eyes girl set everything up on the side table. "It's so wonderful Squ-chan found a doctor so early in the morning." He said giving a sigh of relief.

Isaki raised an eyebrow as she pushed any air out of the anesthesia needle. "What are you talking about, I'm not a doctor."

The man froze for a moment as Isaki continued to ready the syringe.

"Squalo!"

* * *

><p><strong>I apoligize for any spelling mistakes as I realize I have a lot of them.<strong>

**Please comment, it makes my day a lot brighter and is much better in my opinion than favoriting or alerting the story (although doing that is nice also).**

**Have a Happy Halloween**

**Viper'sGirl**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why the hell are we over budget?!" Squalo yelled banging his fist on the meeting table as the other guardians tried to ignore the loud man. Xanxus stayed in his room deciding to skip the arranged meeting while the others were forced to go. Mammon sat in his chair on a pile of phone books seething about the lack of money.

Lussuria, who finally recovered in time for the meeting, raised his hand although spoke without being called on. "We all know Boss gets in the spending mood when he's mad."

"I think it's your fault." Levi said crossing his arms frustrated that the Sun Guardian would blame everything on the Boss.

"My fault! Now don't go putting blame on other people."

Mammon scoffed at the both of them. "If anything it's Bel's fault."

The Prince stopped day dreaming upon hearing his name. Turning to the baby a large grin covered the blondes' face. "What do you mean it's the entire Princes fault?"

"Who bought two new sets of knives?"

"I needed more."

"VOI if you actually clean that pig sty you call a room you might find something! Like your knives! You bought 3 new sets before the Ring Wars, what happened to them." The smile said it all and Squalo eventually just mentally collapsed.

A month has passed since the lunch with Vongola Nono and Varia has gotten back on their feet. Due to the punishment of kidnapping the ninth and putting him into the substitute Cloud Guardian, members are not allowed outside of Italy. Since a good portion of mission money comes from outside the country the Varia account is low which causes extreme agitation between the spoilt guardians and a lack of mental stability for Squalo.

Like usual any meeting ruled by Squalo was cut short and everyone went their separate ways. Belphegor dragged himself down the hallway making it to his office that he doesn't even use in a sense of work. Opening the door the Prince felt no threat from the presence of the other person in the room. Closing the door behind him Belphegor fell onto his couch face landing in the lap of his new amusement.

"Isa-chan." He mumbled into the girls' leg.

"Belphegor-sama." Patting him on the back of the head to show acknowledgement she continued to read. Now fluent in Italian the two sixteen year olds constantly used honorifics despite the odd mixture in the languages. Isaki closed her book setting it down beside her before setting her full attention on the guardian. "What did Squalo do now?"

"Ushishishi~"

While Belphegor went off on his Squalo rant Isaki pulled a knife out of the back pocket of the skin tight pants that the younger twin wore afraid he might move a wrong way and stab himself. Placing it on her book she nodded to show she was paying attention.

"I might not understand the money system here but maybe you contributed."

Suddenly a knife was placed to her right hip bone and the sadistic face of Belphegor appeared in front of her own. "The Prince has the urge to finish what he started."

Looking cautiously between the knife and the wall of blond bangs Isaki grabbed his wrist pulling it away from her body slowly. "Now think about it logically, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" Letting his head fall back into her lap he faced the ceiling crossing one leg over the other.

"Five years ago when Lussuria threatened to take my video games."

"Belphegor-sama that's gross."

"Shishishi~ the Prince can live how he wants."

Isaki went back to reading her book while Belphegor _slept,_ occasionally pulled at her hair from time to time.

Abruptly a loud siren rang through the mansion causing Belphegor to shoot up off the couch fan of knives in hand ready to attack anyone who came through the door. "VOI who the hell turn on the siren." Squalo yelled on the intercom. The Prince relaxed turning to make sure the pinknette was okay. Seeing her still reading his laughed.

"Isa-chan didn't Mammon teach you to hide when the alarm comes on."

"You scare me more than a piece of metal Belphegor-sama." She said flipping a page.

"VOI the stupid boss called an emergency guardians meeting now. So get your asses over here." Squalo commanded through the intercom again. Walking out the room without a goodbye Belphegor met up with Mammon in the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Varia...Training Academy." Levi asked confused holding the large file in his hands.<p>

"I agree with the Boss's idea. Instead of spending time training new recruits we'll send them to the academy and they'll be trained before they get here allowing us to send them immediately into missions producing more money." Mammon said.

"Who are we going to send?" Squalo yelled at the red eyed Italian man.

"Guinea Pigs Shishishi~"

"Oh~ look Boss has already chosen people to go." Lussuria said flipping to the last page. Belphegor took a glass of water from a maid who handed it to him. "Let's see; Mario Lavina, Roberto Yasche, Pepe Trasbreta, Isaki Naizen, oh look Georgio, I always liked him."

Belphegor chocked on his water as Lussuria read the names. Mammon dropped his pen in shock before opening his own file, flipping to the last page, and reading for himself.

"B-Boss Isa-chan isn't a Varia member." Belphegor said. Xanxus looked at him over the rim of his wine glass.

"VOI if she's going to live her she has to learn to protect herself and pay for her share of room and board. What's so important that she can't go?"

"Breaking my curse." The Arcobaleno stated bluntly.

Everyone stayed quiet as the atmosphere became tense. The Varia leader put his feet on the table crossing his ankles. "She leaves in three days along with the rest of them."

* * *

><p>Isaki looked up from her book as a knock came to the storm guardians' office door. Placing her book to the side she stood up to answer it. Pulling it open she gave a blank look to the member of Levi's Lightning Squad. "I'm sorry Belphegor-sama isn't here right now-"<p>

"Isaki Naizen." He stated more than questioned. Nodding her head she took the letter he held out to her. "Good day." Suddenly disappearing she shook her head a few times never understanding how Varia members did that.

Sitting back down she opened the mail pulling out a note.

_Dear Isaki Naizen,_

_ I have written this letter to inform you that you have been chosen by the Boss of Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad, Xanxus, to attend the first annual Varia Training Academy. To be chosen is considered to be a great honor for no matter the outcome of this training, meaning a pass or fail in becoming a new member to the family; your life will have been changed. _

_ You will make friends that may or may not last a lifetime. Your knowledge on certain subjects will visibly increase. Strength, from each physical training, will help you survive in future situations. _

_ You are uncertain about attending this academy. Unfortunately you have no choice but to go. In three days you will be picked up around 11 in the morning to come to the Training Academy for a time of possibly at most 6 months. Please do not worry I have listed the things you will need while attending. I am aware you are the only female who has been chosen and we will not be treating you any differently than we do the boy but, you will be given certain items to help you with female problems that may come up. You may bring any additional items that will help you adjust to your stay here._

_ I will be seeing you in three days time._

_ From, Commander Ketes_

The door slammed open as the Japanese girl raced down the hall and a flight of stairs to reach her room only to slam her door behind her. Reaching for her phone Isaki flipped it open dialing a familiar number while sitting in the middle of her bed. The phone continued to ring as the person on the other side didn't pick up. Finally a click sounded and a sigh was heard on the other line.

"Hello."

"Father," Isaki said falling forward to clutch onto her pillow. "I'm scared."

"Tell me all about it."

* * *

><p><strong>I have uploaded a picture of Isa-chan as the story icon to give you a better picture of what she looks like. Don't mind the icecream.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Belphegor opened the Japanese girls door without knocking only 10 minutes after the meeting ended. Having rushed down the hall to reach her first he was in no mood, and had little patience, to wait for her to let him in. "Isa-chan the-" Belphegor stopped as he stared at Mammon who sat on her bed drinking a juice box. His large smile crept up his face at the sight. "How'd Chibi beat the Prince?"

"If you want to know you have to pay." Mammon said going back to drinking his juice.

"Belphegor-sama?" The Prince turned to see Isaki coming out of her closet carrying a handful of clothes. Snatching the clothes out of her hands he threw it back into the closet slamming the door shut and guarding it. "Belphegor-sama!"

"The Prince is going to send you away."

Isaki smiled at him. "You're kind of late." Belphegor looked at Mammon.

"I already tried."

Isaki took a step to her closet but Belphegor locked it. Sighing Isaki backed away in surrender. "I have to go."

"Ushishishi~ I have the power to make you stay."

"But-"

"Bel everything you're going to say I already tried."

"Shut it Mammy the Prince is more persuasive than you."

"She's going to tell you the same thing she told me." Mammon said tossing the juice box in the trash. Belphegor looked at Isaki for her answer.

"Belphegor-sama, if I'm going to stay here then I need to learn Varia's way. I can't continue to sit around reading, doing laundry, cleaning the mansion, and figuring Mammon's curse while you and the rest of Varia go out on missions killing people."

Belphegor stood there silent for a moment before his large smile appeared. "Who told you to say that?"

"Father. He told me you'd fall for it."

Mammon flew into the girls arms. "Smart man." He said.

"Naturally. I'm surprised you figured it out Belphegor-sama."

"Ushishishi~ of course I'm a genius."

Isaki smiled tilting her head to the side. "Is that so? I'd have to see it to believe it."

A knife appeared under Isaki's chin as teal eyes connected with blond hair. Belphegor's grin grew wider feeling the fear radiate off the pinknette. "Bel." Mammon said warningly.

"You don't believe the Prince is a genius."

"Unless you have something you can show me." She said.

Belphegor retracted the knife and disappeared most likely to find something to prove he was as smart as he said. Isaki unlocked the closet door opening it no more than 5 inches before a hand flew passed her head slamming against the door shutting it. "You should have known better Isaki." Mammon said releasing himself from her arms and leaving the room.

"I expected more from Isa-chan."

"I was hoping you'd fall for it." Isaki controlled herself as she felt the body behind her press up against her as the hand fell from the door.

"Don't underestimate the Prince."

"Don't give Isa-chan false hope." She replied in third person eager to see what he would do.

The closet door opened suddenly and Isaki was pushed in, roughly hitting the floor as the door locked behind her. The light flickered on and Isaki turned over to come face to face with the Prince. The dim light in the small room scared her quite a bit as his tiara seemed to shine in danger. Leaning back till her head hit the floor Isaki laid there in fear.

"Let's do a little training Isa-chan shishishi~"

The girl rolled over to the side dodging a knife lazily thrown at her. Getting up while stumbling over her own feet Isaki lucky avoided another knife. "Belphegor-sama." The teen laughed as the other evaded another. A scratch appeared on the girls face even after the knife passed. Wincing in pain she held onto her cheek as moving away from another knife caused her to fall into a number of boxes that littered the small space.

Belphegor aimlessly threw his weapon in directions that Isaki didn't see logical. Loud knocking on the door sounded. "Bel, Isaki, what's going on?" Lussuria yelled to them probably hearing all the ruckus that was going on inside.

Isaki moved to yell for help when she felt something sharp against her neck. Looking up she saw Belphegor kneel down to her sitting position but no objects were in his hands. Reaching up to feel what was there she gasped in pain as something caught her wrist and tighten its hold. Belphegor's face held no smile which was a sure sign this was no joking matter.

"You'll die but go if you wish."

Belphegor stood up opening the door before Lussuria could bang anymore leaving her behind.

"Oh my god." Lussuria gasped rushing to help the poor girl.

"Lussuria," Isaki said. The man looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "Can you show me something I think I need to see?"

* * *

><p>Three Days Later<p>

Isaki packed the last of her things before looked around at her bare room. Picking up her last bag and a video tape she walked out the door silently closing it behind her. Most Varia members would be training or having their lunch break right about now so the halls were relatively empty. It was 10:53; the message said someone would pick her up around 11. Reaching the front door Isaki put the bag with the rest staring at the tape in her hand.

"Oi what are you looking at." Jumping in surprise Isaki turned around see Squalo walking towards her.

"Squalo, it's been awhile hasn't it." She smiled hiding the object behind her back with one hand the other pulling at her piggy tail.

"Voi you're not going like that are you." He shouted a little motioning to her outfit.

"Eh, what's wrong with it? I thought it was a good choice for training." An old t-shirt and a pair of loose black shorts.

"You have to look presentable." He yelled at her.

"But what if the second we get there we have to run. I wouldn't have time to change."

"VOI find something comfortable and presentable to wear!"

Isaki couldn't help but laugh. "You're logic makes no sense." Squalo did a face palm as she shook her head at him. "Thank you though for seeing me off. I know Belphegor-sama's mad at me and is probably keeping Mammon with him."

His face turned slightly pink and Isaki raised an eyebrow at him. "VOI I-I'm happy you're leaving. Now I don't have to deal with that stupid prince sudden change of moods. You just have to make everything complicated." He stuttered shoving his hands in his pockets.

A honk echoed through the house and a number of Varia members picked up her stuff and headed outside. The Japanese girl stared at them in confusion. "Well I guess it's time for me to go. Could you give this to Belphegor-sama?" She asked handing him the tape. Looking at it puzzled Squalo turned it in all different directions. "And this." Leaning up she kissed the right hand man on the cheek. His face turned tomato red.

Opening the door Isaki turned back to Squalo. "By the way, tell Mammon I'll continue my research on his curse." Walking down the stairs she waited for an outburst.

"VOI how the hell am I repose to give that to him!" Smiling Isaki got into the car that was waiting for her. Buckling her seat belt the driver spun around to face her.

"Hello Miss Naizen, my names Casimiro, I'll be driving you to the academy and back when training it over."

"Hello." Nodding her head to him he turned back around. Staring out the window Isaki watched as the Varia mansion just seemed to disappear from view never to be seen again. Touching her cheek where she had been scratched the other day Isaki prayed everything would go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Bel and Cockroach (Rasiel)<strong>

**So I did this whole chapter like not even an hour ago. But I wanted a chapter out on Bel's Birthday.**

**Concerning a review I got last chapter I thought I'd answer it for everyone since it was a guest.**

**Review: I was wondering but why did Mammon believe in Isaki that she will be able to break the curse? Surely Mammon did some searches himself and still was not able to find the answer. Isaki is just a teenage girl who is younger than himself. So why?**

**Answer: Well I think I put it like that because I think Mammon has hope that he missed something. He can't be skilled in everything and know how everything works so I want him to believe maybe the thing he could have missed Isaki can find. Besides Mammon doesn't have to pay her or anything since she willingly took up the job/hunt out of pure curiousity. **


	15. Chapter 15

"You should have seen her off."

Belphegor turned from staring out the window in the hallway to see Lussuria standing behind him. Shrugging Belphegor turned back around just in time to see the car disappear from view. "I think Isaki would have appreciated it. Knowing that you care about her safety."

"The Prince only cares about him and nobody else."

Lussuria hummed nodding his head. "Bel I've known you since you were 8. It's been 8 years since then. I've learned all your little tricks and all those tweaks you have. "

"Ushishishi~ I still have a few more up my sleeve."

"You're worried."

Belphegor turned to Lussuria hands stuffed in his pockets. "Oi why the sudden interest in how I feel."

"Because you don't usually watch girls out the window."

The sun guardians watched as the boy leaned back against the window. He could feel the Princes eyes on him and in return he stared back. "Tell me your thoughts."

"And the Prince should tell you why."

The man smiled. "Because when it comes to secrets I'm the best at keeping them."

Belphegor grinned. "Lies, Mammy's the best. You have to pay him."

Lussuria pouted crossing his arms. "Oh Bel~ just tell me."

The blond started to walk off grinning down the hallway. The older man sighed knowing he was defeated. "I fear she won't come back Lussuria." Lussuria jumped at the sudden voice. "Isa-chan underestimates many things. She believes her knowledge will get her anywhere. And for that the Prince's is somewhat scared. Besides when she comes back I want her to tell me I was right."

"What about a hug and 'I'm Back' kiss?"

Belphegor paused in his step, "That comes second" and he continues to walk off.

* * *

><p>"We are here Miss Naizen." The driver said to the shock female.<p>

"It's so big." Although all the buildings were one story the immense amount of them amazed her. The ground was mostly dirt around the buildings but far off, roughly a mile, to the side there was concrete for as far as the eyes could see. The gym seemed the easiest to recognize as it was the largest building around. Pull up bars, wooden walls, foam mats, and not surprisingly steel cages littered the grounds. Teal eyes watched as new recruits stepped out of the car that picked them up. All seemed to be meeting each other for the first time and, even though Isaki knew, there was not one female who got out.

Seeing the Varia flag flapping in the wind Isaki couldn't help but laugh on the inside as she stepped out. Everything appeared to stop as she closed the door behind her. Keeping to herself she went to get her stuff out of the trunk but Casimiro stopped her as he got out the driver's seat.

"Please do not worry yourself Miss Naizen, it is my job to place your thing in your new room."

"Oh thank you."

Nodding his head with a smile Casimiro started to gather some things. Isaki walked off from him as other cars started to arrive. Pulling on one of her piggy tails she stood away from the others who would occasionally look at her.

Suddenly hit from behind Isaki roughly hit the ground, dirt covering her knees and palms that she used to catch herself. "You okay _piccola_?" Hands slipped under her arms and picked her off the ground. Placing her on her feet she turned around to say 'thank you' but stopped.

_My God_, She thought looking up.

A man with light brown hair stood in front of her with a grin that could match the Prince. He stood at a height no smaller than 6'5". Green eyes looked down at her amusingly.

_Wait_, Isaki thought, _he just called me short_.

Well it was an understatement compared to the men here. Muscles bulked out from his t-shirt and Isaki waited for the moment it was going to rip on him. "Is it not strange to comment on a woman's height as they are naturally shorter than men? Though you are unreasonably tall for a man, no?" The pinkette asked.

The man laughed before flicking one of her piggy tails over her shoulder. "Now what is a Piccola like you doing in a place like this?"

"Showing I can make it here as much as anyone else."

"This is a man's world."

"And it's about to become a woman's."

* * *

><p>Commander Ketes was a scrawny man around the age of 60. Bleach white hair with a receding hair line. Brown eyes analyzed everyone he walked by as all the recruits stood in a single line in front of him. Isaki stood next to the body builder that knocked into her. His name was Frediano, age 20, recently felt like going into the Mafia.<p>

Commander looked at Frediano with a satisfied look before looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Snorting at her he continued on as the Japanese woman narrowed her eyes at the insult. Finished with his analyzing of the new play toys he stood far enough so everyone could see him.

"Pitiful. Stuck with the likes of you for six months might just kill me, something war has yet to do. You all look like morons, probably are morons if you're thinking you're getting out of this alive. I have 49 pea brain boys and a girl who wants to be a man. When Varia Boss told me he was doing this I accepted before he could finish the sentence. Obviously I should have thought this through."

Isaki not in the happiest mood felt the need to get her anger out. "Maybe if you had a brain to think it though, this wouldn't be a problem." She whispered to herself although the two boys beside her heard her clearly. They withheld themselves from laughing by pressing their lips together.

The Commander seemed to sense the insult and turn to the three of them. "What are we laughing about over here maggots." The three stayed quiet. "It seems we've got a problem over here, nothing a little training can't take care of. Because of your new friends we will start the first day off with a 3 mile run. Something I'm going to assume you all can do. Start when I say go, GO!"

Most groaned as they group started to run. Frediano scoffed glaring at Commander Ketes as he and Isaki passed him. "The only problem we have here is that hair line and ain't nothing going to take care of that." He said out loud not caring if anyone heard him. The men around them snorted or barked in laughed causing them to slow down and get yelled at. Feeling eyes on her, teal eyes connected with green. "Where you from Piccola."

"Japan. I arrived here roughly two months ago."

"Speak pretty good Italian."

"My teachers happen to like the fact I learn fast. I knew some Latin before I came that helped me."

"Well Latin ain't going to help you here."

"So I've realized."

Frediano turned to the man beside him and started to talk. Isaki looked around to see where most recruits were. Most- more like all -were in front of them running at their designated pace. The teen sighed knowing that she wasn't even going to make it half a mile.

"I have a feeling Belphegor-sama was right."

* * *

><p>Belphegor laid on his bed holding a video tape Squalo had given to him. Suspicious on what it was, since Squalo doesn't give people things without ulterior motives, he debated on putting it in his VCR that he doesn't even use any more. But...Squalo did say it was from Isaki.<p>

Slipping it into the player Belphegor jumped back onto his bed laying down trying to get comfortable.

"Gokudera Hayoto v.s. Belphegor...Begin!"

The Prince laughed watching his ring battle. How could that commoner think he could ever defeat a Prince, nonetheless Prince Belphegor.

A frown replaced the grin as the video cut off right at the end while the announcement was made that Varia had won. About to get up to take it out Isaki appeared on the TV sitting in a chair.

"This seems rather strange." Isaki said pushing buttons on a remote she held in her hand that caused the video camera to move. "Hello Belphegor-sama, if you're seeing this than Squalo or whoever, most likely Squalo, actually gave this video to you. When you told me you were a genius and tried to harm me in my closet I had to see for myself. Saying you're a genius doesn't make you one without proof."

"Of course I can, I'm a Prince." Belphegor said grin returning to his face.

"So I asked Lussuria to get me this Ring Battle you had. I wasn't sure what was going on until, what I'm assuming are wind generators, started to blow up. I would say you're insane but I feel you'd take it as a complement."

"Ushishishi~"

"Nonetheless this is the only proof you need to show me you're a genius. This Gokudera Hayoto wasn't dumb. Relatively smart, excels in math and science, extreme loyalty to his boss candidate and Italian. Held his own against you for quite a while, this didn't surprise me as you're a play first kill later type person. Possibly grew up as an only child or had a lack of one parent. Hard to say without meeting him." She ran her hand through one of her piggy tails crossing one leg over the other. "The only reason I'm doing this is to tell you I know you're a genius and say goodbye, for I know you won't see me off. Or Mammon...you'll perhaps keep him locked in his room or else pay him. Goodbye Belphegor-sama, see you in six months or less."

The video officially ended and Belphegor laid on his bed twirling a knife between his fingers in thought.

"What to do in six months..."


	16. Chapter 16

Two Months Later

"GAAAAHHH!"

The scream ran though out the training grounds causing the trainees who were asleep to wake up with a jolt. Doors slammed open and men ran out their rooms. Frediano looked around to look for any suspicious activity. Noticing that the last room of the living quarters door was unopened he slammed it open only to come in contact with a pillow to the face.

"Piccola get up. Did you not hear that bloody murder scream?"

Another pillow was launched at his face but he caught it before throwing it back with enough force to hurt the woman. With a sigh the pink haired girl sat up. "If you must know it is 4 in the morning. I'm tired. And the scream was from the medical ward by the head nurse who probably found another spider in her office. This is the third time this week and I'm sure she is fine. A can of bug repellant is all she needs for it can do much more than 30 grown men running into her office with weapons."

Crossing his arm he motioned her out of bed. "I've got another hour."

"For a smart ass girl you value your sleep."

"Only when I'm stuck with the likes for you."

Frediano grinned at the comment and grabbed the girls' foot dragging her out of bed throwing her out the door and onto the grass covered ground. Isaki groaned in pain before getting up having clothes thrown at her. "Let's go Piccola its bug killing time."

Two months into training and Isaki could feel the difference in life. The first week was hard; Vomiting everything she ate, getting the crap beat out of her (and breaking her nose twice in that week), gaining friends, and teaching class. Frediano had become her best friend. He was there when one of the men had cussed her out and when the Commander set his dog on her.

The men had learned to deal with a female and nowadays if felt natural. They ran together, fought together (more like Isaki watched), and ate together. When the days were in the class room she taught them about what was to be learned; math, science, history of Varia, English, and when asked, her specialty, Neuroscience.

Isaki walked into the medical ward dressed in a tank-top and basketball shorts borrowed from one of the boys as it was the middle of summer. The nurses shook their heads at the men who were crowding the medium sized room. The head nurse stood in the middle blushing in embarrassment. Her blond hair was held in a ponytail and brown eyes looked at the ground. Holding the can of bug repellant in her hands she pulled it to her chest. "Alright alright I'm fine I'm not dead."

Isaki looked up at Frediano. "See I told you."

"Whatever."

Waving at the nurses she had gotten to know over the two months Isaki and the others walked out and headed back to their rooms. "Well it seems like everyone's ready to train today." Commander Ketes stood in front of them dressed in his military uniform with his 5 year old Doberman. "Luckily I have a meeting with Varia so you're free for now." Cheers rained though the men. "But I still have a couple hours so GET RUNNING YOU MORONS!"

* * *

><p>Xanxus sat in his chair in his office drinking wine in the awkward silence the filled the atmosphere. Vongola Nono sat in front of him with a smile the held so much more than happiness. Squalo and the rest of the Varia guardians stood by the walls as the Vongola guardians sat on the couches that littered the office.<p>

"Xanxus I'm happy you had the time to see me." Nono said crossing his leg over the other. Xanxus grunted in response placing the drink down.

"What do you want old man."

Timoteo leaned back in his chair closing his eyes slowly. "Xanxus you took something from me."

"And that's new how?"

Coyote stood up placing hand on the back of Timoteo's chair. "The land we gained from the Havale family during the treaty signing was taken by you to create some training ground of some sort." Throwing picture on the Varia bosses' desk it showed satellite images of the Varia Academy. "Did you think you could get away with it?" The Storm guardian asked.

Timoteo patted his friends' hand. "Now there is no need to become aggressive with each other. My concern Xanxus is who you put in this training camp of yours."

"None of your business old man."

"Yes well I should have expected that. Prince Belphegor..." Vongola called to the blond. Stepping forward from the wall he laughed.

"You called."

"...how is Miss Naizen."

Silence hung in the room again. "Ushishishi~ fine."

"I'm aware that Miss Naizen is a member of this academy. Would you like to see a picture?" Leaning forward Vongola plucked a picture off the desk then turned holding it out to the blond. Walking forward Belphegor grabbed the photo before stepping back.

Looking at the black and white picture he grinned at it. There sat Isaki on the ground knees pulled up to her chest, arms hung over her knees with one hand holding a water bottle. She looked worn out and you could see the sweat on her. Mammon sat on Belphegor's shoulder looking also. Lussuria leaned over to get a glimpse before squealing in happiness. "Squ-chan look at her she's so cute."

Xanxus rolled his eyes as Squalo yelled at Lussuria because of the stupid name. "I called the Commander you put in charge here for a meeting. I hope you don't mind." Timoteo stated. "Because as you can obviously guess since I know of this academy of yours I will over watch it and will be visiting the trainees next week for a visit."

"Bossu." Levi asked in concern as Xanxus reached for his drink once more.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"5 seconds left in the game he came up and <em><strong>swish<strong>_ they win the game. Oh my god is was so beautiful." The American man shouted wiping a tear from his eye as he stood on top of the cafe table. Everyone looked at him like he was insane as he talked about his American basketball.

Isaki twirled her noodles around her fork as the clock signaled it was noon. Frediano and his other Italian friend, Augusto, sat beside her inhaling their food. Taking a bite of her food Isaki pushed it aside only for it to be taken and engulfed by the large brunette.

"Naizen it's time for your monthly phone call." One of the men yelled walking into the room.

Getting up she walked out into the hallway grabbing the phone that was connected to the wall. Dialing the familiar number she leaned against the wall playing with the cord.

"What."

"Hello Mother."

"And you're calling me why? Are you not having fun in Italy? Do the boys suck? Do you miss your Prince Charming Dai?"

"Your assumptions amaze me every time I call." Isaki said sliding down the wall to sit on her butt.

"Still at that academy thing."

"Yes I am unfortunately."

"Here's my monthly advice to you. Kick ass and take names."

"You said that last time."

"And you're alive now aren't you."

Isaki sighed. "Barely."

"When's the latest you can return home."

"November will be six months."

"Cute guys?"

"All way too old for me."

"You wanted to go so you have to deal. I'm in Japan so I can't go all the way there and kick some ass just because you can't take care of yourself. Not that I ever would go save you." Mama Naizen said.

"I'm sure father would come."

"I'm sure he would."

"Thanks Mother."

"Next time call your father you bore me."

"I'll try."

Hanging up the phone Isaki went back into the cafe only to see the boys dancing to some Korean song. "My IQ is dropping rapidly."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading this. It makes me happy having people review and tell me what they think.<strong>

**I decided to post this early as I have soccer try-outs all next week and I'll be really busy from then on. Primo and Mammon should be coming out soon also.**

**Viper'sGirl**


	17. Chapter 17

The black limo rushed through the thick forest to arrive at the clearing up ahead. Inside Lussuria glanced over at the Ninth to see him looking out the window with a small smile. With just the two of them inside the silence was rather awkward. Lussuria wondered why he was the only one going to the academy with Vongola. No other guardians as they were ordered to stay home.

"There is no need to worry Lussuria. I have only brought you thinking that your personally will give these members a little hope for the next few months."

"Will things be changing Nono?"

The old man looked at the younger man with a sad smile. "Yes."

The Academy appeared and Lussuria looked out the window to see Xanxus's new project for the first time. The limo pulled up to the curb and stopped allowing the driver to quickly jumped out of his seat and jog around the vehicle and open the door for Vongola. The Boss stepped out using his cane and nodded his head in gratitude to the driver. Lussuria stepped out and the door closed behind him and a few seconds later the limo drove off.

Commander Ketes walked up to them holding out his hand with a forced smile. The Ninth smiles kindly back taking his hand. "Commander Ketes it's been a week since we've spoken. I hope you've taken my conditions into action."

The old man cleared his throat patting his chest while doing so. "I have Vongola. The trainees are actually doing one of your ideas. As you've propose the image of Vongola is family and our members must learn to trust and get along with each other. Please follow me." Turning around Commander led them through the gates of the school and started to point out particular places. "Over there is our medical facility. Our only female member has a habit of visiting daily. And here we have the cafe, some of the boys had a food fight the other day. As of now they have been punished."

"Hm...Why did the fight start?" Nono asked.

"Oh well it was something along the lines of cursing each other in different languages. Apparently a 'your mama' joke went too far."

Coming to the back of the grounds Lussuria ohh's caused some of the men to turn. "They're so muscular." He commented lacing his hands together and leaning his head onto them while squealing.

The Commander shuddered in disgust. "At the moment they are placed into teams of their choice. The object of this drill is to launch your group members into the air correctly so they land on the walls in front of them." 15 foot gray cement walls we're placed in front of the multiple groups. "Two people will be the ones throwing each person over the wall. If they throw to hard the person will not land on the wall and will go over landing in a small pool around 6 feet deep."

Lussuria looked around quietly searching for the pinkette. "Oh where could she- oh look, no wait that's a man. Actually he's a cute pinkette." He said out loud making Timoteo laugh at him.

"I assume that the Prince did not let you out of the house without some mission."

"More like cornered me and threatened me with a knife!"

Nono shook his head and pointed over his shoulder. "Our Miss Naizen is over there at the end."

* * *

><p>"Piccola?"<p>

Isaki stepped back away from the two guys at the bottom of the wall who just successfully threw a man to the top of the wall. "I'm good. You go."

"Scared?" He snickered.

"It takes an adult to admit when things scare them. Having men throw me is not something that I enjoy regularly. Sorry."

The others in the line started to complain. Frediano glanced back at them with a glare. "If you don't go I'll throw you."

"Scarier."

Isaki nodded to the two men and took in a deep calming breath. Frediano cupped his hands around his mouth. "Remember guys she's lighter." They also nodded.

Sprinting towards them the two lowered their laced hands so she could place her foot. Isaki positioned her foot in their hands and pushed off her other foot while they quickly lifted her up. Once the top of the wall came into sight and she didn't stop she knew they threw her too hard.

A large splash was heard and silence fell upon the training grounds.

Isaki felt her back roughly hit the bottom of the small pool and she turned over and pushed off with her knee to quickly swim to the surface. Feeling a stinging pain on her knee and her back she broke the surface gasping for air.

Climbing out of the water Isaki walked around the wall dripping wet and raised her hands to show everyone she had survived. "Idiots I said not so hard."Frediano yelled.

The two men raised their hands in defense. "We didn't think she was that light."

"Tell me someone caught that on camera." Augusto yelled.

"I did!" Everyone's head snapped over to the voice to see Vongola Nono waving his hands lightly to everyone by Commander Ketes and Lussuria, Varia's Sun Guardian, with a video camera in his hands. "Hi Isaki!"

"My god..."

* * *

><p>All fifty members were in the large classroom as Commander, Vongola, and Sun Guardian stood in front of the room. Isaki had a bandage on her knee and shoulders as they had started to bleed because of the rough impact with the bottom of the pool.<p>

"Hello young ones." Timoteo said sitting down in a chair. "If you do not know I am Vongola Nono. This is Lussuria, Varia's Sun Guardian. At the moment you're probably wondering why we're here. As of right now this academy is under Vongola surveillance." Murmurs filled the room up quickly and Isaki quietly sat in her seat staring at Lussuria who was still recording.

"Rules will be changed. Attending this academy did not promise a place in Varia. But now since I am in control everyone who completes training will go into a family I think suits them best. Whether it is Cavallone, Vongola, or Varia. It may be another family that is not well known. Although I am taking over certain things will stay the same. Everyone's goal is to become a Varia member. And to be a Varia member I have brought one who will tell you the requirements. Lussuria, you may take the stage."

"Hello~" He sang. "So all of you are not fit for Varia. Squ-chan would eat you all up on the first day if you went now." Isaki nodded in agreement. "So I have given my ideas to your Commander. What are the requirements...oh obviously expert fighting skills, that's a big part. Um...you must know a minimum of seven languages."

Frediano heard a large bang beside him and looked to see Isaki face planting the desk. Patting her head in pity he continued to listen.

"You must have an idea of who you want as your commanding officer. I don't feel like explaining all five of us so if you have any questions as Isaki, she knows." Isaki sighed feeling everyone look at her again like they did on the practice field. "That's really it."

Nono chuckled at everyone's face. "Nothing much will change. You all have four months left. I hope to see you all in that time. I will be back right before graduation to decide where you will be attending. And for now that is all." Standing up he nodded to everyone. Standing up everyone bowed back.

Watching as the two left Isaki was quickly crowded with questions. "Can't we talk about this at dinner?" She asked everyone as she pushed her way out of the room.

A hand gripped her arm tightly causing her to give a light scream as the door to the classroom was locked so no one could come out. "Oh~ look at you." Lussuria said flicking one of the piggy tails while holding the camera.

"Shouldn't you be with Vongola Nono. He could be in trouble."

"Sweetheart you'll realize soon that the Ninth is not weak. So how's it been, don't forget to talk into the camera." Isaki raised an eyebrow. "It's for Bel."

"Oh well I'm fine. Can I speak to him in the video?" The tall man nodded. "So I was hoping to surprise you in 4 months but it seems you're impatient as always. I assume you are doing well, you are a Prince. I've made friends, learned how to fight some, and broke my nose a couple of times. If Mammon's there I would like to tell him hello and I've been looking through some books on my free time. And that's about it."

Lussuria pouted. "Nothing else."

"How are you Lussuria?"

"Oh I'm good thank you for asking, a little tired but good."

"Belphegor-sama threatened you to do this didn't he?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not posting last month. I'm kind of excited this era of the story is almost over. So close.<strong>

**Updates will be more towards the end of May.**

**Viper'sGirl**

**(P.S. I turned 17 during my disapperance. Thought I'd share that)**


	18. Chapter 18

The months went by slowly for everyone.

The moon hung high in the sky as Isaki sat around a bonfire with a scarf tightly wrapped around her neck playing cards. Augusto sat in front of her, forehead creased in concentration. "Ah ha! Do you have a red 5?!" He shouted.

Shaking her head he frowned. "Gold fish."

The man picked up another card as two cups were held down to them. Isaki looked up to see Frediano. "You're supposed to be inside. You have tomorrow night's watch."

The brunette shrugged knocking Augusto in the head for trying to peak over the girl's card.

Their mission...watch the academy for a whole night. Although everyone knew nothing would happen, the object of it was to test how long one could stay up with no sleep.

"So..." Augusto started causing the two to look at him. "What happens when one doesn't get enough sleep?"

"Well the neuro-receptors in the brain when you don't get enough REM sleep lose their sensitivity to certain substances which leads to impaired cognitive function. If that's toned down enough for you."

Augusto leaned over to Frediano. "She lost me after 'well'."

Drinking the warm coffee that was given to her Isaki sighed looking out into the forest surrounding the academy. The boys talked with each other and started a new game with the cards.

"Piccola." Looking over she raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about it? Having only 6 weeks left."

"Well I can tell you I feel amazing." Augusto shouted before he was shushed by the other members who were in their rooms.

Isaki went into her jacket taking out a piece of paper. "I don't know. I'll kind of miss the way things are. I still haven't decided on certain things yet either." Isaki read the paper over again.

_To whom it may concern, please fill out the following information regarding personal preferences or opinions to the items listed below. _

_Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual_

_Weapon: _

_Flame class: _

_Stamina: At least average_

_Speed: I guess above average_

_Aim: I think my best ability_

_Strength: _

_Description of the following:_

_1. Leviathan-_

_2. Lussuria-_

_3. Mammon-_

_4. Belphegor-_

_5. Squalo-_

_6. Xanxus-_

"Dang your list is blank."

"Piccola why couldn't you just say you were straight."

"Because obviously that's too easy." Isaki said. _What am I going to write?_

Augusto drowned the rest of his coffee. "Well it's due tomorrow then it's getting shipped over to Varia home base where the guardians will look at them and evaluate. I lied on mine so why not do it on yours."

The other two looked at him with a disappointed look. Frediano turned to her. "Here finish." He said pulling out a pen.

"Thanks." Leaning closer to the fire Isaki clicked the pen and started to fill out the guardian spots. _Hopefully I'm writing the right thing._

* * *

><p>Belphegor plopped down in his chair residing in the meeting room twisting a lollipop in his mouth. Mammon flinched at the sound of the Prince cracking the candy with his teeth. "Really." The baby snapped.<p>

The blonde froze before a grin grew on his face. "Ushishishi~ do you secretly want the candy Mammy."

"No what I secretly want is to smash your head through this table but that'll cost money." He replied as Squalo walked in with the Boss getting in their respective seats. Lussuria jumped through the doorway clapping his hands.

"There're here!"

Levi walked in carrying a box of papers. "I got them for you Boss."

Xanxus completely ignored him as the box was placed beside him. Squalo grabbed handfuls and passed them out. Lussuria placed little color coded baskets in the middle. "Okay everyone read them and then place them in the basket you believe they belong in."

Belphegor grabbed the ones he was passed placing his feet on the table. Twirling the stick in his mouth he read through them.

"VOI!" Lussuria sighed

"Seriously we just started what's wrong Squ-chan."

"Stop calling me that! Every time they describe me they don't put Sword Emperor."

Mammon shook his head and went back to his pile. Belphegor laughed loudly causing everyone to look at him. "Squalo- Doesn't that mean shark. Is he a shark? The Prince likes this kid." Throwing the paper into the red basket he continued to read. Xanxus tossed his pile to Squalo and leaned back in his chair drinking his wine.

30 minutes into the reading with some arguments in between Lussuria raised his hand. "Guys listen to this one.

Leviathan- Useless

Lussuria- Well I would saw flamboyant

Mammon- Mist Arcobaleno

Belphegor- Prince, Ushishishi~-"

"Don't copy the Prince's laugh."

"Bel stop interrupting.

Squalo- Sword Emperor if you can call him that after losing to Yamamoto, Takeshi

Xanxus- Is it rude to say his life is a soap opera?"

Everyone looked at Boss for a reaction only to see him snort in amusement. Squalo slammed his hands on the table. "How the hell does that person know about the Ring Battles?"

Lussuria opened his mouth to say something only to be tackled out his chair by Belphegor and Mammon. The blonde stood up holding the paper in his hand with victory. Slamming the paper into the red basket he grinned. "Mine."

Mammon landed on the table after being knocked to the ground. "I want it."

"The Prince won."

"Aw but I wanted Isa-chan Bel." Lussuria whined. "I got her paper."

"Don't call her that. She belongs to the Prince now." He said hugging the basket.

Leviathan hung his head. "She called me useless. Am I useless Boss?" Xanxus ignored him once again getting annoyed with the feud between his guardians. Throwing the empty glass at Squalo's head, who wasn't even talking, he gained everyone's attention.

"I choose who gets the trash."

Getting back into their seats the guardians waited to hear their Boss's words.

* * *

><p>Isaki groaned as the nurse placed a bandage over her nose. "How many times are you going to break your nose?"<p>

"As many times as I get hit." Lying down on the bed Isaki rubbed her temples as a headache started to form. A knock came to the door and the head nurse went over fixing her blonde hair into a ponytail. Opening the door she gasped.

"Oh Commander Ketes how may I help you."

"I'm looking for the brat."

The pinkette looked over in her peripheral to see the man coming to her. Standing beside her Isaki brought her hand to her forehead saluting him. Handing her a phone she raised an eyebrow but grabbed it bringing it to her ear. The Commander walked off talking with the nurse.

"Ciao."

"Ciao Isa-chan."

"Belphegor-sama? Why are you calling? I'm not repose to be talking to you."

"The Prince can do whatever he wants. I'm here to talk with you seriously Isa-chan." Isaki sat up in concern. "Where are you?"

"Medical ward of the academy."

"You need to- wait why are you injured."

"Broken nose."

"Ushishishi~ can't dodge."

"Didn't see it coming." She said.

"Go somewhere private. There should be a bathroom somewhere with a window. Crawl out the window and recall me." He ended the call and Isaki looked to see Commander focused on the nurse and slipped into the back where the bathrooms were.

Locking the door behind her the Japanese teen saw a small window and sighed climbing onto the sink and pushing it open. "I will not fit through this window easily." Putting the phone in her short's pocket Isaki put her head out the window first. "I should have gone legs first." Pushing her body slowly out the window Isaki had trouble getting her butt through.

After falling to the ground on her back she rolled over grabbing the phone that fell out and redialed the number.

"Ushishishi~ what took you so long?"

"There is a reason they make the windows small."

"Ooh did Isa-chan get fatter."

"Are you implying I was fat? I'd like to say its muscle. What's the serious thing you have to tell me?"

"We got your paper yesterday. Xanxus placed you under Squalo."

Silence rung in the air. "You're joking right."

"Nono gets the last choice. If he doesn't change it you're stuck with the shark, forever."

Isaki leaned against the building. "Thanks for ruining my last 6 weeks."

"Ushishishi~ welcome." The line went quiet again. "But seriously if you want to be placed under me you have to prove yourself these last few weeks."

Isaki froze. "Wait are you proposing that I wanted you to be my Commander."

"Of course. Everyone requests the Prince."

Something crashed in the background on Belphegor's side of the line. "Bel! Are you talking to Isaki! Do you know how much trouble you're in?!" Isaki heard Lussuria yelled.

"_Arrivederci _Isa-chan. Ushishishi~ catch me if you can peasant." The call ended again and Isaki got up and started to walk around the building to go through the front door.

"I wonder how long it will take for Lussuria to catch him?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get this out right after my Primo story for all those who follow this one. You all inspired me from my followers to my favoriters to my reviewers and to my invisable readers.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**


	19. Chapter 19

Rain poured down from the sky as it had for the last 3 hours causing most academy activities to cease. Isaki sat in the abandon class room hiding from Commander Ketes while reading up on her Russian language book. Curling a piece of hair around her finger the sixteen year old pushed the book away to stare at the window.

The click of the door knob alerted her of an intruder but she didn't tear her gaze away. The chair beside her scratched against the floor as the person sat down.

It was silent for a good 7 or 8 minutes before the person decided to speak.

"Everyone says it's your fault."

Isaki let go of her hair only to look at her nails. "I know. And yet no one believes me when I say it was Prince Belphegor's fault. But 'he's a prince' is what everyone thinks, 'he can do no wrong'. "

"Piccola I don't care who did it, my question is what are you going to do about it."

Turning, teal eyes clashed with green. "What I'm going to do? I'm going to do what I always do. Outsmart my opponent."

* * *

><p>One week ago Isaki received a call from Belphegor explaining her position in Varia was under Squalo's command. Within the couple hours that followed news had gotten to Vongola about the call and Vongola Nono called Commander Ketes about it.<p>

The argument lasted an hour at most but in the end Vongola reigned supreme and the punishment for officer/trainee affiliation was lifted off the table but the unfair connection with Isaki was still on it causing a new problem.

Because of the phone call Belphegor had allegedly gotten an advantage in the academy's ranking system. To level out the playing field Squalo and Leviathan will make an appearance at the academy to test the hopefully new recruits. They would attend the campus within a week and a half so everything could be put in place according to the officers' commands.

* * *

><p>4.5 week remaining and Isaki pulled on her long sleeve black spandex shirt as the chilly October air started to affect everyone. How badly everyone wanted to return home as the end was in reach.<p>

_I still got some obstacles to overcome before I return_. Isaki thought as she opened her door to head towards the concrete airfield that lay in the back of the school. Frediano nodded to her as they passed each other, each ordered to go to different instructions for the first time since they first arrived.

There were many other trainees there, possible half of the whole school, stood waiting in a line or were coming to the area like she was. Augusto nodded to her as she came towards him happy to see that she was at least with him.

"So who do you think we got. Rain or Thunder."

"Rain. Leviathan would arrive early to scope people out while Squalo will come when everything actually start. Why come early when you don't need to. Besides I wouldn't be any where the shark wouldn't be." Isaki said crossing her arms as she started to get cold.

It only took maybe five minutes until everyone knew the Rain guardian had arrived. You would have to be deaf to not hear him coming. "VOI is this serious what you all look like." He yelled stomping up towards them as teachers within the academy followed after him each carrying at least two metal cages covered with a blanket.

Squalo stood in front of them glancing up and down the line. He didn't even spare a glance at her before he turned around to yell at the teachers to hurry up.

"He's loud isn't he?" Augusto whispered to her leaning down a bit.

"You have no idea." She replied as the man turned back around.

"VOI you all are a pathetic excuse for Varia recruits. Raise your hand if you're a swordsman." Isaki could count on one hand how many people were swordsman. The number obviously didn't please the Sword Emperor as he scoffed in irritation turning around and walking over to the covered cages. Pulling one of the blankets off Squalo reveals a small bunny shaking in its cage.

The guardian looked at them seriously. "You all probably have never killed anyone or anything for that matter. If you can kill a bunny than it's like killing your innocence's. If you do that I might consider you worthy of Varia. Our emotional Sun guardian can't even murder a stupid rabbit and he calls himself a guardian."

The blankets were pulled off all the cages and each of them were given a semi-automatic pistol. Isaki brushed her fingers against the side of the weapon slightly in fear of the power it held. People stepped up to their assigned cage, some hesitant others ready to become worthy.

Isaki stood in front of her cage staring at the shaking animal. Grabbing onto her piggy tail she pulled it forcefully to bring herself to kill the thing. A gun went off scaring her and many of the others. Everyone looked to see a blonde standing frozen, gun held out in front of him as smoke seeped from the barrel.

"T-That wasn't as hard as I thought I was." He said dropping the gun and walking back to the line they had all stood on in the beginning.

Isaki jumped again as another went off and another.

"Please stop." She begged covering her ears as she remembers all the movies she watched where people died from the type of gun she held in her hand. Remembering all the family members crying as they heard the news of their beloved ones death.

Isaki turned to Augusto as he pulled the trigger of his gun. Covering her mouth to smother her scream tears finally fell as he looked at her in pity. Putting the gun gently on the ground he walked back to where everyone else was leaving her as the last one.

Squalo stood in front of her, cage between them, as he watched her stare at the dead rabbit.

* * *

><p>"She can't do it." Lussuria said sadly looking at the two T.V.'s. One hosting Levi's training the other Squalo's.<p>

Xanxus watched from behind all his guardians sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk. A glass of tequila in his hands as he watched Squalo stand in front of the girl waiting for her to shoot.

Belphegor sat in a chair directly in front of Squalo's T.V. biting his nail in anticipation while he twirled a knife between his fingers in his other hand.

Mammon sat in the Prince's lap watching intensely. "Squalo knows she can't do it."

Belphegor pulled his hand away from his mouth. "Isa-chan can't kill yet. She has not prepared herself for the idea of killing."

"But Squalo won't let her leave until she does something." Lussuria said.

"Isa-chan will think of something."

* * *

><p>"Kill the animal."<p>

Isaki looked at Squalo with a tear stained face. "No."

Everyone froze. Squalo stared at her blankly before it settled in his mind. "VOI did you just tell me no!"

"Would you like me to repeat it in a different language. How about English, Spanish, French, German, or how about Russian." She replied.

Squalo twitched in anger. "VOI how are you going to become Varia if you can't kill a stupid animal. This is the basis of Varia quality!"

Isaki raised an eyebrow. The pinkette grabbed the loud mouth's hand slamming the gun into it before bending down and opening the cage.

"VOI what the hell are you doing!"

Isaki gently grabbed the fearfully animal pulling it out of the cage and into her arms. "Shh it's okay." She whispered to it petting it gently. Walking around the cage isaki bend down again placing the bunny on the ground letting it run off the second she let go.

"You know Squalo if you're 'Varia Quality' than you can hit that bunny while it's moving right." She said crossing her arms. Squalo looked at her like she was insane. "What, can't hit a bunny while it's moving. Doesn't that show you what you can do?" She said as the animal made it to the forest surrounding the academy.

Squalo went to yell at her but she cut him off.

"You know I want to share this quote to you by Ambrose Bierce, he's an American journalist, and it's one of my favorites. At the moment I think it describes you. _Coward: One who, in a perilous emergency, thinks with his legs_."

"Naizen!"

Everyone turned to see Commander Ketes stalking up to her. "I come here to see how everything's going and I see this. When the hell did you find that you had the right to insult a Varia elite officer!"

"Always."

Augusto face palmed at the answer.

"How about we make a deal Squalo." Isaki said as the Rain guardian started to turn red in anger as he tried to bottle it up. "You place me under Belphegor-sama and I'll apologize to you for embarrassing you. Fair enough, wonderful. I'm sorry Squalo." She said patting the man on the arm before turning around and walking away.

"Naizen!"

Isaki ignored the Commander and continued on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>So I updated as quickly as I could because a guest reviewer inspired me to do this so I did. To my guest reviewer who also commented on my Mammon story. This one is to you. I hope you like it.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**


	20. Chapter 20

Augusto slammed his hands down on the café table in front of the Japanese girl as Frediano sat beside her drinking coffee. "Please tell me! Was it an act or were you really scared." He asked eyes all wide in anticipation. Isaki looked to Frediano for some kind of help but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Turning back to the excited man she leaned forward a little causing him to do the same. "A scientist never reveals her secret."

"So you were acting!" He yelled.

Frediano snorted. "I don't think crying real tears is called acting."

"No way man, she was absolutely acting."

"Only you would think that. What female wouldn't cry about murdered bunnies?"

Isaki sighed getting up from her seat and walking outside to take a breath of the chilly air. A tap on her shoulder made her turn only to see one of the other trainees. His deep red hair was growing quite long as it started to reach just passed his chin. His endless forest green eyes stared shyly at her. "Hello Leo." She said giving a small smile.

"Hello Isaki." He said as he scratched his head lightly. His lean figure stood beside her awkwardly as he only stood about 3 inches taller than her. "I heard about the incident with Rain guardian. I don't think I could have killed the animal either."

"It's not that I couldn't kill it. It's just that I had to get something and I used that as an opportunity to get it. I know that makes me sound heartless but I've always been told if you can manipulate any situation for the benefit of yourself than do it."

Leo shook his head at her. "I don't think it makes you sound heartless I think it lets you have an advantage. You are one of the only few people that have no mafia relations here. Well besides Prince Belphegor I assume so-"

"I don't know what you call relations but kidnapping a girl in her sleep and taking her to Italy is not what I call relations."

Leo shifted nervously. "Sorry. It's just that things get around and nothing is kept a secret anymore. Everyone always talks about how you're banded and how you'll get into Varia."

Isaki slipped her hand under her shirt and caressed right above her right hip bone. "Hm I forgot all about that." She whispered to herself. "Leo would you like to go on a walk with me. No academy, no Varia, just us taking." She asked

The red head blushed brightly. "Ah s-sure of course." He said as the two started walking.

"How old are you."

"18."

* * *

><p>3.5 weeks later<p>

Varia Headquarters was in a rush as the new recruits who would be arriving in a week's time. Lussuria shouted orders left and right as the other guardians sat around sleeping or watching T.V. as new missions weren't scheduled to arrive until after the academy had officially ended and everyone was where they belong.

Belphegor sat on the couch in the living room flipping though channels as Mammon sat beside him counting money. "Psst." The sound stopped the Prince's thumb from pushing the next button and stop Mammon from counting before the baby continued. Belphegor looked behind him to see Leviathan hiding behind a large book shelf motioning the blonde over to him. "Bel." The man whispered harshly unsure if the teen had seen him.

"What." He replied annoyed not moving from his spot on the couch.

"I have information on the final exam." Mammon stopped counting and Belphegor raised an eyebrow under his bangs.

"The academy isn't having a final exam. Nono said he didn't want to push the trainees any harder."

Levi shook his head and tossed the blonde a yellow package. "Boss has other plans." The man disappeared quickly as Squalo stomped into the room.

"VOI Bel, Lussuria wants your help." Squalo shouted only to have the yellow envelope thrown at his face. Mammon watched as Belphegor walked down the hall before turning to Squalo. "What the hell is this?" The long haired man mumbled to himself as he turned the item ever which way.

The Prince cursed as he walked down the hall for not asking where Lussuria was. Knowing the flamboyant man he was creating rooms for the newbies. Heading upstairs to the subordinate quarters hall he saw no sign of the man. Giving up on finding the man Belphegor headed to his own room to be alone for awhile with his video games and his stashed pizza he had delivered to the castle around 2 this morning.

As he came to his room the teen saw Lussuria standing in front of his door tapping his foot impatiently. Once the colorful man saw him approaching he stopped tapping his foot and instead placed a hand on his non-existing hip. "Where have you been?! I told Squ-chan to get you like 7 minutes ago?" He whined.

"The shark didn't tell me where you were. What do you want?" He asked grabbing on to his door knob obviously still in a bad mood.

"I need your help!" Lussuria yelled pulling his hand away from the knob.

Belphegor stared at him before a grin graced his face. "Who do you want dead?"

Lussuria frowned. "Seriously, why are you the only one who gets moody if you don't kill in a certain amount of time? Every now and then I think there is something sincerely wrong with you Bel."

"Ushishishi~ you just realized that." Lussuria pouted angrily. "What do you want from the Prince?"

"Oh..." the sun guardian bolted over to Isaki's door and motion Belphegor to follow. The blonde walked over as Lussuria lightly bounced on the balls of his feet from excitement. The door swung open and Belphegor stood there in silence. "...so... what do you think?"

"Change it."

"What! Why? I like it."

"And anyone else would die from it. Change it." The Prince's door slammed shut as Bel locked himself in his room. Lussuria sighed and went back to looking at the room he designed.

"What kind of girl doesn't like unicorns?"

* * *

><p>Poker night in the gym doesn't exist as far as Commander Ketes knows. Gambling in general was illegal on the grounds. But even as young adults in their early 20's the mindset of never follow the rules still stays inside their small immature brains.<p>

"Ha BINGO!" The American yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"We're playing blackjack not fucking BINGO man." One of the only British men around yelled slamming his hands on the table. "Are you holding or not." He asked trying to calm his voice.

"Yeah sure whatever."

Isaki shook her head in disappointment at the multiple men playing the casino game. Looking around she watched other men playing different games. Frediano smirked and flipped his cards over. "Twenty-one." Everyone cursed and threw their cards down. Isaki handed Frediano his winnings of twenty goldfish.

"Damn it why do you always win." Augusto yelled as Leo hung his head down in defeat for the 7th time.

"Luck my dear loser, luck."

Without warning red lights flashed in the gym alerting everyone before the alarm and the actual lights turned off completely leaving everyone in darkness. Everyone rushed out of the gym only to see the café on fire and people running out of the surrounding forest. Leo gasped. "We're under attack."

* * *

><p>Nono paced in his office as Commander Ketes sat in one of his chairs. The grandfather clock hit 3 in the afternoon signaling the Boss to talk. "How could you." Nono asked as he leaned against his desk staring at the Commander with question. "I specifically said no. I don't know if you didn't hear me or just didn't care. Do you know what you have done?" He asked hoping the other man would correct him on something that he got wrong.<p>

A knock came to the door and Nono allowed them to enter. Xanxus walked in and plopped himself down on the couch as the rest of Varia walked in casually. "What's wrong old man?"

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"About Commander Ketes final exam."

Xanxus looked at the Commander with a bored look. "And here I was going to give an exam. What did you do? Make them kill a bunny too." Squalo shot Xanxus a looked but was ignored completely.

"No." Vongola said grabbing his glass of water off his desk and taking a sip. "He hired German mercenaries to attack the academy last night around 8:30-9."

Lussuria gasped as everyone remained froze. "Vongola." Lussuria asked hesitantly stepping forward. "Which mercenaries."

"The Meier's."

"VOI! The Meier's rival Varia in strength. What the hell were you thinking hiring them to take on a bunch of shrimps?"

Mammon frowned. "Mu...they specialize in physically combat and trap making. They're half the size of Varia as we are now but they live and survive in the wilderness giving them an advantage as-"

Belphegor cut in. "...the academy is in the middle of the forest."

Commander Ketes coughed bringing the attention back to him. "I wouldn't hire them without having faith that the trainees could beat them. We have the smarts, the strength, the illusions, the weaponry, and the-"

"I'm not worried about the students." Nono butted in. "What I'm worried about is the staff you left with them. The nurses, cooks, janitors, ground keepers. Did you ever think of them? They are not trained for battle."

Levi stepped forward. "What happened to the alarm system that should have alerted us of an attack?"

"I told them how to shut it off."

Vongola sighed running a hand through his white hair. "How long does it take to get to the academy from here?"

Lussuria counted in his head. "3 to 4 hours at least."

"Head there now. Help any way you can. I'll try to get medical attention there as soon as possible. Take the cars in the garage; they'll get you there faster than a limo."

* * *

><p>Xanxus's car was in front of the other two as they all sped towards the academy. Belphegor drove the last car with Lussuria in the passenger seat and Mammon in the back. Lussuria clutched onto the door handle as the blonde took a sharp turn. "Why did I let you drive again?" Lussuria asked praying for dear life in his head.<p>

"I'll get there faster than you." He replied.

Mammon snorted. "That and he pushed you out of the driver's seat."

The forest broke off and the academy was in clear sight. Two guards stood at the entrance but Xanxus blew past them and parked in the middle of the courtyard. Squalo jumped out the passenger seat as Levi and Belphegor pulled in behind them.

"VOI why are you all just standing here? We got a battle to fight!" Squalo yelled as a couple people started to crowd around the cars. Gun hung from their shoulders and their eyes looked tired and wary.

"Battle's over." One said giving a small smile. "It ended a couple hours ago."

Belphegor laughed. "No way. You fought Meier's and won."

The guy shrugged. "We've got some great leaders."

"Hey punks with the cars, you Varia." Someone yelled as they pushed someone to the side.

"Hey watch it Augusto."

"Shut up princess. I said are you Varia." Augusto asked as he fixed his eye patch that covered his right eye.

Xanxus stepped forward. "Where are the leaders?"

"I am the leader, name's Augusto the Gre-"

A snort came from behind the man. "Don't go being all high and mighty. You're one of the leaders."

Augusto turned to the big man behind him. "You shouldn't even be moving Frediano."

"Says the one who's half blind." Frediano walked up to Xanxus, chest completely wrapped up in bandages in 3 to 4 layers. "Welcome to Varia academy Boss. You're a little late."

"I'm never late."

Frediano and Xanxus walked towards the medical ward as the guardians followed. Augusto eyed the Prince before running up to his side with wonder in his eye. "Are you Bel?"

"It's Prince Bel to you peasant."

"Dude! Frediano I found Isaki's lover boy." Augusto yelled waving his arms in the air to catch the man's attention. The brunette turned around to glance at the short blonde guardian.

"If she heard you say that she'd hurt you."

Mammon snorted at the remark. They quickly made it to the medical ward as less injured trainees tried to clean up to ruins. Frediano knocked on the door and not a second later the head nurse swung the door open with an irritated look on her face. Her blonde hair was placed in a messy bun. "For the last time I cannot let you- my god." She froze staring in the red orbs of the Varia Boss. "Well hello."

Frediano sighed. "This is not the time to be flirting."

"If you're here to see Miss Naizen my answer is still the same."

Xanxus took an intimidating step forward. "Move."

"In you go." Varia walked into the room to see every available space being used.

Frediano looked around pitifully. "There were five leaders. Augusto, who dealt with weaponry and was our sniper, I, who does physically combat, Piccola,"

"Isaki." Augusto said to clear up any confusion. Everyone looked at him questionably about Isaki's nickname.

"who was our brains of the whole operations, John, who was our defensive coordinator, and Leo, who was our best illusionist. John died out in the field during the first couple hours. Piccola and Leo are in critical condition. Leo was shot down multiple times and Piccola fell into a trap."

"Her bed." Belphegor asked looking around.

The head nurse stepped up. "She's placed in a different room with Leo. Come I'll show you." The nurse walked around a couple of beds to come to a door. Placing a hand on the knob she took a deep breath and turned to Frediano. "There's something you should know about Leo." She said sadly as tears came to her eyes.

"Leo!" Augusto yelled rushing into the room. Everyone followed after to see the big man pulling down the blankets of the bed on the right. "Leo." He said hoarsely laying his head down on the body. "When did he pass?" Augusto asked.

The nurse scratched her head. "About 30 minutes ago."

Mammon floated over to the other bed only to have Belphegor beat him there. "Isa-chan." He said lightly shaking the seemingly sleeping girl. Her breathing mask fogged up showing she still had her vital signs. Mammon landed on her left side as Belphegor had her right.

"Please don't wake her." The nurse said. "We've been trying for hours to put her down."

"What happen?" Lussuria asked staring at the bandaged left leg from her ankle to mid thigh.

"She got caught in a deadly trap of wires. Only her leg got tangled in it but that was enough. The wires were covered in some kind of poison that we've yet to identify. Once she got loose she was attacked..." The nurse walked over to Belphegor's side and lifted the sleeve of the pinkette's hospital gown. "...and fell into a bear trap."

Isaki's right arm was horribly damaged. The bear trap grabbed hold of Isaki's right elbow and penetrated her skin 3 inches from the bone all around. It had a black and purple color and stitches held the wound close.

"Her attacker tried to finish her off with a gash to the neck..." Pulling down the collar of her dress a large gauze was on the left side of her neck. "...luckily Frediano came and saved her."

Sirens sounded and Squalo, who no one knew walked out, walked into the room. "Vongola ambulances are here."

The nurse sighed. "Thank god." Everyone walked out but Belphegor and Mammon.

Mammon looked at the Prince. "We should go. She'll be fine once she's treated correctly." The Arcobaleno said as Fantasma changed allowing him to hover. The Prince nodded and went to leave when he felt fingers lightly grab his own. Looking down Belphegor saw teal eyes staring at him blankly.

"Belphegor-sama." Isaki said roughly as her eyes started to close again. She looked tired and in pain as sweat clung from her skin. Reaching over Belphegor fixed the mask that moved due to her talking.

"Sleep Isa-chan the Prince will be here when you wake up."

"Belphegor-sama." She said softly this time gripping his fingers more tightly. Fear flashed in her eyes as tears started to gather.

"Sleep Isa-chan." He commanded placing her arm gently on the bed not to ruin her stitches. Placing a hand over her eyes he ran it down her face only to have her sleeping once again. Mammon and Belphegor left and the doctors came in.

* * *

><p><strong>So July 9th was the two year anniversary to this story but I was traveling and couldn't post anything till now. I decided to make this the longest chapter and thank you everybody for all you've done over the course of the story. It means the world to me.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Leo!" _

_Fingers dug into the bark of the branch she hung off of as she watched the red head fall. His black shirt concealed the gallons of blood she knew was seeping out of his wounds. "Leo!" She screamed clinging onto the branch harder as she struggled to pull her leg out of the wires. _How could I not see them?_ She wondered as the wires tightened around her leg breaking the skin. Blood flowed down the long strands. _

_Hearing a buzzing in her ear Isaki pulled herself up a tad to allow her finger to brush against the button on her earpiece to connect the incoming call. The wires pulled harder as she struggled to push the button. _

_"Aw...tiny little buggy caught in the spiders' web. You better stop resisting or you'll lose your leg at minimum." The accent wasn't very hard to guess. She had been hearing it for the past couple hours. Switching to their native tongue of German she looked around for the culprit._

_"And what is the maximum." She asked._

_The branch she was on shook violently. Looking up Isaki saw a large wild looking man staring her down was a wide childish, sadistic, grin. "Death of course little buggy."_

* * *

><p>Teal eyes shooting open Isaki arched her back only to be held down. Tossing her head from side to side her eyes blurred at the rapid movement. Jerking her body around she heard the sliding of the door and rushing footsteps. Feeling fingers wrapped around her arm lightly she stopped all movement.<p>

"Sir should we sedate her."

"No she's reacting. Miss Naizen..."Isaki looked up at the ceiling to see an old tired looking man staring down at her, analyzing her. "Do you know where you are?"

"Belphegor-sama. Where's Belphegor-sama. He said he'll be here." She asked.

"Miss Naizen do you know where you are?"

She looked at the doctor slightly annoyed. It wasn't an emotion she felt often but she asked a more important question than the one he already knew the answer to.

"Don't go asking stupid question that you know the answer to. I obviously don't know where I am or who you are. For all I know you could be with the Germans and I should kill you."

The elder ignored her rude tone. "You are in a separate Vongola remediation hospital. It's a small place that only certain Vongola members know about. I am Dr. Aparo; I've been working with you for the past two weeks. You've been in and out of consciousness and for reasons we've had to strap you down. Nurse get me my list of things to run down with Miss Naizen."

Isaki stared at this man. "What about my question?"

"Varia does not know of this facility that is why the Prince is not here." Dr. Aparo said as a young nurse possibly the same age as Isaki walked in and handed clothes and a sheet of paper to the doctor. He mumbled to himself for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Ah here we are. Congratulations' you've graduated from Varia academy. Vongola has placed you in Varia under the Commanding Office of the Storm flame Prince Belphegor." Dropping the clothes on the bed Isaki tried to grab them but she still remained tied to the bed.

"You've missed the party but you have been honored at it for you've courageousness during the battle. Once you've awoken you have two days to get your health back then you must return to Varia head quarters. Nono has been notified of your current condition. And now..." Dr. Aparo crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. Snapping all the straps that held her down he smiled at her. "We come to my favorite part of the day. Rehabilitation. "

* * *

><p>The limo drove steadily towards the Varia mansion as Isaki yawned. Although the plane trip was short it still tired the Japanese girl out. Clad in black shorts and a red long sleeve shirt she leaned back against the leather seat. The nurse that accompanied her on the trip, who was a little older than herself, was trying to figure out how to tie Isaki's new shoes that were given to her.<p>

Isaki knew where they were from. They were Belphegor's without the large sole that he likes to have on his. They were nice but even she had to add something of her own."Ah ha." The woman cheered as she smiled kindly at the teen. "Please raise your injured leg carefully Miss Naizen."

The pinkette lightly lifted up her left leg not to cause any pain. The shoe went on easily around the unwrapped healing wound. The woman tied it while constantly looking back up at her just in case.

It didn't take much longer for them to arrive. Varia had gained its rugged atmosphere again and half the plants she planted before she left were dead. The nurse got out before she could and helped her out the limo. Grabbing her uniform jacket she slipped it over her right arm gently not to ruin the stitches she had to get. The door closed behind her and she walked to the gates with a slight limp.

The two guards looked at her with an amused look. "Sweetheart I think you're lost." One said flicking one of her piggy tails. Isaki raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you're blind I'm sure this is the Varia emblem on my jacket. Which means move." She said pushing pass the guards and opening the gates herself.

"Ah Miss Naizen please wait." The nurse yelled as she apologized to the men. The Japanese girl targeted the front door to the castle and no more. The door slammed open on its own while she was still half way down the driveway.

The large Sun guardian ran out of it in only pants and shoes. "Oh darling~" Lussuria yelled scooping her up in his arm. "You're alive!" He said holding her out in front of him at least 2 feet off the ground.

"It's good to see you too. How are things since I've been gone?"

"Horrible. Bel's had this vicious attitude lately and I've just been dying to punch him."

"And where is this Belphegor-sama with the vicious attitude."

"Oh he should be come-"

"VOI!" Both turned to see Squalo stomp down the driveway towards them. "When the hell did you get back."

"I feel like once I left you all went dumb. That or Dr. Aparo made me really frustrated with his stupid questions." Isaki said as Lussuria set her down. "Hello Squalo nice to see you again." She saluted lazily.

"I've been through hell because of you."

"Well I'm glad to see you came back."

It didn't take Squalo long to start yelling at her about useless stuff. Isaki zoned out as Lussuria went to defend her. The nurse just watched frightened unsure what to do. Stepping away from the fight she watched as Lussuria started to overpower Squalo.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder as the person leaned on her. "They've been doing this lately. It's annoying if you asked the-" Belphegor was cut off as the girl latched herself onto him. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her arms were around his neck while she dug her head into the nape of his neck. "Ushishishi you miss me."

"You weren't there when I woke up."

"Vongola hid you."

"You could have killed someone to find out." She said pulled her head away and stared at him teary-eyed. Belphegor slipped his arms underneath her to hold her up.

"You've been crying lately. Is it your monthly thing because if it is then the Prince really doesn't want to hold you?"

"I haven't been crying."

"You cried for the Prince when you woke up. Grabbing onto my fingers like I was your savior. Begging me not to go."

"I don't remember that."

"The Prince told you he'd be there when you woke up."

"I remember that."

"You have a very selective mem-" A kiss to the cheek cut off his sentence.

"I missed you."

Lussuria hummed in happiness as he made Squalo watch forcefully. The nurse gasped. "Are they dating?"

Lussuria looked at her with sadness. "No but I'm estimating a baby in 3 years."

* * *

><p><strong>You all make me so happy with your reviews, favorites, and follows. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means the world.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**


	22. Chapter 22

Belphegor closed the office door behind him with his foot as Isaki looked around. Glancing at his desk she smiled, turning to him she raised an eyebrow. "Well nothing seems to have changed besides the fact you've gained some inches on me. What are you now 5'8''?"

"5'9''. Let's get down to business Isa-chan." He said sitting on his desk. Reaching behind him he grabbed a folder flipping it open. "You're not cleared for any strenuous training for the next two weeks. The nurse lady will be here for a week to watch over you and administer your meds. During the academy you scored highest on academics and accuracy. Physical strength, as in weights, was ranked the lowest of the low. Although physical combat was pretty average. Greatest weakness would be illusions. Good thing we didn't put you with Mammy." He said dropping the folder back on the desk.

"I wouldn't say greatest weak-"

"Isa-chan."

"Okay I'm suck but it's probably because I look too far into the details of how illusions work. I'll have to ask Mammon. Where is Mammon, I thought he'd be the first one to meet me?"

"The chibi is on a mission and won't be back till tomorrow. Onto more important matters let me see the wounds." Isaki rolled her eyes and gently shrugged her jacket off throwing it at the couch in the corner of the room. Rolling up her sleeve Belphegor grabbed her right arm and started to inspect it. "You're quite clumsy aren't you?"

"Bear traps are hidden for a reason Belphegor-sama."

Dropping her arm he reached down and grabbed her left thigh lifting it high enough for him to get a good look. Gripping onto the front of his shirt Isaki wobbled on one leg as her commander analyzed her.

"You're wearing my shoes."

"It really wasn't a choice I was given them. But I must say you have incredible fashion taste."

"Of course I do I'm a Prince. How healed is your leg?"

"I can walk normally but too much pressure on it causes me to limp. I haven't tried running nor do I want to at this moment. All I can say is that I get a cool scar and wires forever hate me."

Knocking his fist against the laces of her boots he grinned. "Steel imbedded in the tongue. Idea you decided to steal from Lussuria."

"Stealing is such a harsh word. Borrowing is more appropriate as I didn't physically steal the metal off Lussuria's knee."

Banging came from the door before it opened revealing the man they were talking about. Lussuria looked at the position they were in smiling. "I hope I didn't walk in on anything important but the nurse wishes to talk with Bel about medication and training. Although if you want me to give you a few min-"

"That's not necessary Lussuria." Isaki said. "Belphegor-sama is just jealous that I was with 49 hunky men for the past 6 months instead of his boney self-" Belphegor pushed her leg towards her chest causing her to let go of his shirt and fall back onto the floor. The Prince took a step forward and placed his foot on her stomach. Groaning in pain Isaki held his ankle to keep him from putting on more pressure.

"Don't go assuming-"

"I'm not assuming. You have a picture of me and Leo on your desk which means my stuff from the academy has arrived along with the pictures that have now been developed. Now if we could move on the topic of privacy that picture has value to me and I would like it back."

Lussuria rushed over to the blonde's desk and picked up the semi hidden picture. The man pouted flinging the picture back and forth. "Isaki you liar this boy isn't very buff nonetheless bigger than Bel."

"Oh my bad I lied. That one's just cuter." A harsh stomp to the stomach caused her to gasp as continuous stomps rained down on her abdomen. Lussuria stayed frozen in his place as it wasn't his place to physically intervene.

"Bel stop." Lussuria tried to command the raging Prince.

Belphegor kept stomping until he heard a loud yell from his doorway. "VOI what the hell do you think you're doing you moron." Squalo yelled. Belphegor pulled back and looked down at the pinkette to see her rolling over while coughing up blood. "You know the deal we had with Vongola, don't go breaking it on the first day!"

Lussuria stepped forward to lay a hand on the younger twin's shoulder. "Bel I know you haven't had-"

"Oi Squalo do I have a mission or not."

Squalo stared at him coldly before tossing him a manila folder. "Get to it." The Shark-man walked away as Belphegor turned to Lussuria.

"Get her a damn weapon while I'm gone." With that the Storm guardian rushed out slamming the door behind him.

Lussuria bent down beside the Japanese girl. "Isaki are you okay."

"I'll be peeing blood for a while but I'm fine." She groaned face in the carpet. "Would you like to explain what just happened? We had a lovely reunion then when we step into his office he changes."

"Bel hasn't had a mission in 4 months so he's a little on edge with his blood lust. I didn't think a little teasing would push him over but I guess I underestimated how close he was." The Sun Guardian picked her up and placed her on her feet. Rolling down her sleeve that exposed her elbow Lussuria pushed them to the door. "Come on lets go get you a weapon and I can explain things about Varia."

The two walked out the door slowly as Isaki held onto her stomach. "First I guess I can start off with welcome. You've made it into Varia. We're split up into different sections which are based off the Vongola guardians. Each has their own specialty like Mist is illusions and Sun is combat. Although the teams have a specialty everyone get to choose their own weapon. Because well...everyone's different. You can choose whatever you want from our weapons vault preferably from your sections choices."

The two walked down some stairs passing members along the way. Lussuria waved to them as they were wearing yellow shirts. "You can tell who's who by the color of their shirts. I'm sure you've noticed that. Also you should know you're not the only female here. We have four others. I have one, Squalo two, and Levi has the other. This is the first time Bel's had one so it will be an adventure no doubt. Each female gets a day off a month, no pay deducted. Boss allows it because he doesn't want to hear the girls whining about cramps. So you obviously know what the day off is for."

They came to a door that Lussuria opened and allowed her to enter first. Upon entering Isaki saw rows and rows of weapons. Lussuria motioned her to follow and continued to talk. "The girls are darlings and always welcome new female faces. Besides the other members each teams has to rank members due to the new ones. So within a few weeks you will have to go against old and new to climb up the ranks of the Storm team. And at the end Bel will choose his right hand man. Usually Bel just doesn't choose one but maybe he will this time. It's fun for us because we can trade members if we feel they belong in our group. Boss just watches to see people get beat up. And here we are Storm weaponry."

Isaki saw the limited amount of weapons in the one row compared to Squalo's or Mammon's who had 3 or 4. "It's a limited selection."

"It is but you can venture off into the other aisles if you feel nothing is right for you here." Isaki went down the shelves picking things up as she went.

"Bombs, darts, daggers, wire, arrows, guns, everything seems so common here." She said as she looked back seeing Lussuria playing with a sword.

"Bel doesn't update his supplies like he should. He finds it useless and too much paperwork." Isaki gave a small smile and went back to searching. Pushing some stuff around she accidently knocked a box off a shelf. "Oops." Bending down she picked it up only to see the contents had spilled out. Placing the box down beside her she picked up one of the weapons. "Lussuria I like these."

Lussuria turned making a funny pose with the sword. "Oh those. I didn't know Bel still kept needles, they're rusted but I'm sure we can order new ones. Are you sure you want those."

Isaki twirled the rusted silver needle between her small fingers. She liked the coldness it produced when it touched her skin. It was light weight and easily unnoticeable. "Yes I would like to have these." She said.

* * *

><p>Lussuria waved to her as Isaki looked back with a scared look. Standing in the StormRain training field that was being used by the Storm that evening the Sun guardian left the teen by herself with her comrades giving her an order to '_make friends_'. Apparently the flamboyant man wasn't aware the teal eyes girl doesn't make friends very well.

"So our very own chick arrives. Hello, you don't have to be afraid." A young man, mid-twenties, said walking up to her with beady black eyes and matching hair. "We're friendly people here. So why don't you come over here and we all can get to know each other." He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the other members. She saw younger, much innocent, members standing in a corner beat up and tired. They seem to look at her and look away with a painful stare.

_This is not going to end well._ She thought as she was suddenly surrounded.

* * *

><p>"When I came back I didn't expect you to be so...rough." Mammon said floating in front of the pinkette who had bumped into him while heading towards the weight room.<p>

Isaki gave a smile shrugging. "I didn't expect to get such a warm welcome from my comrades. Did I mention how nice they are?" She said rubbing her bruised cheek.

"I heard what happened with Bel. Sad you had to see him at such a stage. He usually isn't withdrawn from missions this long. But I'm sure when he returns he'll be begging for your forgiveness." Isaki gave a small laugh.

"Well I'll be waiting for it."

* * *

><p><strong>So I finished watching Attack on Titan and while I was doing this I was imagining them using 3D gear and I was like 'No they don't use that!'. It's probably the reason this chapter is so tense I guess you could say.<strong>

**School is starting so that means less updates. I will continue to try to update once a month.**

**Viper'sGirl**


	23. Chapter 23

He sure felt a lot better. Anyone would after releasing all their stress and anger on now horribly dismembered unidentifiable bodies. He could have done things a little differently, sure. But it wouldn't have had the same affect. Belphegor was walking down the hallway of Varia has he had just arrived home from his well overdue mission. The subordinates that wore the red shirts bowed and saluted him as he walked by with a satisfied air.

Walking right pass his office Belphegor went up another flight of stairs to knock on the door of Mammon. The Arcobaleno took a couple seconds before opening the door only to have a smiling Prince walk in and jump onto the freshly made bed. "Mammy I'm bored entertain me." He said as the door closed with a loud slam as the baby glared at him.

"Don't you have something important to do?" Mammon asked as he landed on his bed and continued to do what he was doing, counting money. Belphegor frowned as he poked the five year old.

"I can do the mission report tomorrow."

"Maybe I should elaborate. Don't you have to apologize to a certain female member who you stomped on before you left for your mission?"

It took a moment before Belphegor jumped off the bed and ran out the door and down the hall yelling "Isa-chan." Coming to her room which wasn't ran away he slammed the door opened only to come face to face with a black haired woman whose eyebrow was raise at him. A smile grew on her face as Belphegor scoffed. "Damn it." He said backing up only to have the woman grab him by the arm and pull him into the room. "Let me go you old hag." He said as the door closed behind him.

"Who are you calling old? I'm only 33."

"Belphegor-sama be nice." The Prince looked towards the voice to see Isaki pulling down her red t-shirt. "I see you're back from your mission. How'd it go?"

"Yes _Belphegor-sama_ how'd it go."

Belphegor pushed the woman off him. "Shut up Nicolette. What are you doing here?"

"I was telling Isaki about Varia and how cute you were as a child." She smiled pinching his cheeks. "Cause I'm the oldest female here."

"Practically the oldest member at that." He said only to have his cheeks pulled.

"I liked it better when you only reached my waist."

"I liked it better when you were gone on that mission for two years."

Isaki sighed as the two continued to argue back in forth. Nicolette being mature in the matter and Belphegor giving slide asshole remarks. "Nicolette." She said gently gaining the females' attention. "Don't you have to go help Leviathan with the new recruits?" She asked.

Nicolette pulled her green shirt down a little. "I understand what's going on here. Don't forget to use condoms Bel..." She said walking towards the door before stopping. "Wait you shouldn't do that till your married."

"Says the one who does it constantly." The Guardian said twirling a knife around his fingers.

"Ah but I'm married." Nicolette held up her ring finger showing the gold band before quickly closing the door as a knife stuck into it.

Isaki shook her head in disbelief at the two before turning back to her desk with the monumentous amount of paper work and books. Two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her from the desk and onto the bed. Lying on the bed with her knees hanging off the end Isaki stared up at the blonde teen hovering over her with a knowing smile. "Yes." She asked.

"Why was Nicolette in your room?"

"She was introducing herself since she couldn't meet me yesterday with the other girls. I like her, she's like a mother figure that doesn't hit or scream at me." She said. "Besides we were talking about how cute you were when you first came to Varia."

"Of course I was cute. I was a Prince straight from the kingdom walls."

"Did you know the girls think you'll kill me within the next 6 months to a year?"

"I give you 6 months."

"Till you kill me or someone else."

Belphegor seemed to pause for a minute. "Someone else, Papa Naizen would kill me if I did it."

"From that stunt a couple days ago I'd say you're a couple steps in front of the competition." Isaki said laying a hand on her stomach.

The Prince glanced at her stomach then back at her. "But you forgive me."

"Of course not, why would you think that."

He seemed to be taken back by her comment. Getting off her he stood in front of her as she sat up. "What do you mean you don't forgive the Prince?"

"We have a loving reunion then you stomp on my stomach in anger. I've been peeing blood for the past two days since you've caused some internal bleeding. My nurse hates you and Xanxus took my pain medication and uses it for his own pleasure. He actually slipped it into Squalo's drink yesterday and I think he just woke up a few hours ago. "

"So you won't forgive me because you're peeing blood." He stated before laughing. Isaki crossed her legs as he seemed to lose his mind.

"I won't forgive you because you didn't ask for my forgiveness. There's a difference."

Belphegor slipped his hands into his jacket pockets. "The Prince never asks."

"Then Isa-chan will never forgive."

The two stayed there in silence for a few moments till Isaki looked at the clock. "I've got a meeting with my nurse in 5 minutes. Unless you want to continue to be stubborn I suggest you decided to let your pride go or come up with a deal we'll both be satisfied-"

"Kiss me on the cheek."

"...What." She asked suddenly really confused.

"You only kissed me on one cheek when you came back. I feel so lopsided without the other one shown affection."

"This is a win-win situation for you."

Belphegor smiled. "Your choice. Take it or leave it."

Isaki twirled a piggy tail around her finger before standing up and dusting herself off. Belphegor held a finger to his cheek with a large grin growing steadily on his face. Nudging his finger away Isaki grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. Lightly kissing cheek she pulled away letting him go.

"Forgive me Isa-chan."

"You're forgiven." She said walking towards the door grabbing her Varia jacket along the way. "You know what's sad."

"What." Belphegor said following after her as she opened the door.

"Now I have to get you a new birthday present in two and a half weeks."

The teen laughed. "Of course- wait." He paused as she turned back to look at him. "You were going to kiss me."

The girl shrugged. "I was going to go for the lips but you wanted the cheek. Your choice not mine." She said closing the door leaving the stunned Prince inside.

"Wait Isa-chan let's talk about this." He yelled rushing out the room after the pinkette who was already halfway down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! It's still September I got it out within the month. I'm sorry for those who were mad I couldn't get it out sooner. But I literally just did this and kind of wanted something fluffy (if you can call this chapter that). It's more like a filler chapter but every story needs one. Good luck at school everyone.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**

**P.S. Sorry to those who read Subordinate Days. I won't be able to get that chapter out this month. Maybe I'll post two chapters of that story in October.**


	24. Chapter 24

It was Belphegor's turn to use the training grounds that he and Squalo share today. Not that he really wanted them but he had to train the new members of Varia. The newbie's to the squad stood directly in front of him in a nice single file row with their arms by their sides. His older members (the lucky ones who survive) stood behind the line slouching and mumbling amongst themselves. At least Belphegor could say his newbie's had manners.

It was now mid-December and the freezing temperatures outside forced them to say in. Though unlike Lussuria or Mammon, Belphegor liked to cause his trainees pain. "Ushishishi~ well seems Boss gave me quite the gift this year. I wonder how many of you I get to kill before the year is over." He saw all of them tense at his words, even some of his normal members who are still completely afraid of him. "On another note I would like to beat Squalo this year on the Rank Battles. We've changed it up this year and are going to put team against team if you are in the top 10 of your squad. Just for fun to see which team is better. Besides the Shark's unfair by getting experienced trainees while I get...you."

"We're running today outside. Complaining will result in you being my target practice. The door to the outside's over there newbie's will start first." In the line they were in they started jogging towards the door. Belphegor counted them as they went making a mental checklist on how many he should have. Clicking his tongue as the last one passed him he frowned. _I'm missing one._

The training doors opened and Belphegor held out his hand as a piece of paper was placed in it and the missing pinkette jogged passed him towards her group. "Isa-chan."

"Belphegor-sama." She said jogging backwards towards her group.

"You're late."

"I have a note." Isaki said turning around and sprinting after her colleagues.

Looking at the note the Prince saw the Boss's signature on it but no actually note. Crumbling it up he stuffed it in his pocket and motioned for the other boys to follow him out to the field.

* * *

><p>They ran for 30 minutes and Isaki could say that most of them have mentally shut down. She herself could barely feel her fingers. But instead of being in the front or the middle, something she was able to do easily, she decided to stay in the back of the line to catch anyone who was giving up.<p>

Why? Because whenever someone stopped running Belphegor would hold up his hand and count to 5. In the other hand he would hold a knife loosely in his fingers. Scared of what would happen when he reached five Isaki would always get the guy running again before that fifth finger would come up. It wasn't exactly out of niceness that she wanted them to live but out of the fact she really didn't want to see anyone die today, or any day for that matter.

Isaki watched the men in front of her closely to see if anyone slowed down. The actual storm members were running also but had a larger distance to run around. They had only been running for 15.

"Oi you come here." Belphegor yelled pointing at the front of the line. A young man hopped out of line and jogged over to the blonde. Isaki watched out the corner of her to see if anything happened. But strangely the man said a few words and sat down a couple feet away from the Commander. Belphegor continued to pull people out of the group the same way. They'd have a small conversation then the trainee would sit down beside his comrades.

The Japanese teen was the last one to be called and was the only one to be called by name. Stopping in front of the Prince Isaki bowed a bit to show respect. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

Belphegor stuffed his hands in his pocket. "You ruin all the fun Isa-chan."

"Sorry I really don't want to see what happens when you reach five."

"How am I suppose to scare them if one isn't sacrificed."

"I've seen too many die recently. If you don't mind I'd like to take a break from it."

She nodded to him and turned to sit with her group. A hand grabbed her uninjured elbow and pulled her back only to have the Commander's face in hers. "Isa-chan...you need to learn where you are."

"Maybe you need to realize that the only reason I am here in Italy is because of Mammon."

Belphegor clicked his tongue and backed away from her. "Leave you're dismissed for today."

Isaki turned from him and walked towards the doors to the indoor training grounds. Slamming the door behind her Isaki flung her bangs from her face and quickly left the training room to go to her room. In her mind she kept the image of Belphegor clutching his knife as she left.

* * *

><p>The gymnasium in the basement was empty besides Isaki who sat on the boxing arena leaning on the ropes. Her hair was down and her eyes looked glassed over. She gazed at the punching bags across the room in memory.<p>

_"Alright Piccola I want to show you something." Frediano said pulling her from behind the punching bag she was holding for him. The Pinkette was pulled to face a mirror as the tall man stood beside her. "What do you see?"_

_"I see myself."_

_"Alright smartass let's try this again. When you look at yourself what do you see."_

_Isaki looked at him confused before sighing and looking at herself again. "I see a girl. Small and innocent."_

_"You want to know what I see."_

_"Not particularly."_

_"I see someone who's weak and oblivious to the world. Someone who blocks out what they deem is unimportant while not listening to the whole matter. But inside their strength comes from what they know..." He walked behind her and placed a hand on her head "...and what they feel." His other hand fell upon her heart. _

_"That's very cliché of you." She said as Frediano rolled his eyes._

_"Like I said, not listening to the whole matter. I know you see it inside of yourself to become someone who's not just known for their brain. If you wanted to you could become strong physically and mentally, you just choose not to Piccola."_

_"If you've met my mother than you know I'm strong mentally."_

_"No..." A slap to the head caused her to wince and turn to the brunette. "...you're numb. Strong is taking what you can and releasing it when you can hold no more."_

_Isaki turned back to the mirror and rubbed her arm. "And how do I become this strong you speak of."_

_"Mentally, start taking things to heart. Really feel what they mean. Now don't become sensitive, just understand what those actions represent. Physically, well what I do is..."_

Isaki chuckled at the thought. "Kick butt. That's a nice concept." Slipping out from the ropes Isaki walked towards the punching bags. Slipping off her jacket she rolled up her sleeves. Placing her hands on the large object she smiled "Would you like to accompany me Nicolette."

The door opened to reveal the black haired woman. "And I thought you'd never ask."


	25. Chapter 25

It didn't take long till it was December 22. Belphegor's birthday seemed to be a very big deal when it came to Lussuria and the Storm subordinates. He didn't train, or do missions, or even do paperwork. He just stayed in his room. Squalo on the other hand didn't believe in getting breaks on your birthday mostly because he doesn't get to. Apparently Xanxus's gift to Squalo is tons of paper work. Or so Squalo's two female members say; just turned 19 year old Loreta and 22 year old Bianca. Two girls who treat each other like long lost sisters. The easiest way to describe them is loud, sociable, and extremely friendly. It's a wonder why Squalo hasn't killed himself yet.

But today Vongola Nono came for a meeting with the guardians ruining Belphegor's perfect day. Isaki sat outside in the garden messing with the withering flowers. Dressed in thick black pants and a red turtle neck she sat there lazily trying to make the flowers stand up straight again.

"My it's cold today isn't it." Jumping in surprise Isaki stood up quickly and turned around to face Xanxus's father. Bowing to him he laughed walking closer placing a hand on her back, signaling her to straighten up. "The poor flowers. It's a shame they can't live through the harsh winters here."

"I'm sure we could get some perennials flowers but the Boss would probably complain that we look girly like the last time I changed the place up."

Nono laughed at the thought. "Sweetheart walk with me." He asked holding out his arm with his scepter in his other hand. Taking a hold of the limb the two walked for a while before he started to talk. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"It is my duty to do as I am asked by my superiors."

Timoteo chuckled. "I've heard from Leviathan, who gives me monthly reports about Varia's daily activities, that you and Bel have come to a cross road recently."

"I suppose you can call it that."

"The Prince has odd ways of teaching his students and you have your way yes?" Isaki nodded her head. "Explain them to me if you can."

"Belphegor-sama is the type of person that when he tells you to do something and you do it wrong, you get punished. In return you don't do the same mistake again and will continue to be punished till you do it right. I on the other hand believe in telling you how to do it and if you do it wrong I show you how to do it and let you try again. Belphegor-sama has learned that violence is the best way to go and we just don't agree. I know it's not my right to interfere with his training but when they come to me and not him then I have no choice."

"And how are you holding up in training?"

Isaki sighed. "Not very well. I can do the usual stuff like running and intelligence. But when it comes to combat and I have yet to receive my weapons it's hard. Plus I just don't have the will to hurt any of my teammates. Belphegor-sama doesn't make it easy either with his bored expressions and lack of help when it comes to me. Squalo is my next best choice for a tutor. Even though he's a swordsman I know he'd be willing to help just to get a chance to tease the royal pain."

"And that is the reason I am here." Nono said stopping and turning to the young girl. Going into his pocket the man pulled out a small flash drive. "I need you to do something for me. Xanxus has rejected my request to have certain files that I need to update supplies and revenue inventories. I would like you to go onto Bel's computer in his office and get those files for me. There are three of them and I have the names listed on here." Reaching back into his jacket he pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Isn't this stealing?" Isaki asked.

Nono looked at her a little taken back but smiled nonetheless. "It may seem like that but it's not. The files are mine in a sense. Xanxus is just being stubborn about giving them to me. You will not be punished for taking them."

"But..." Staring at the device in his hands she looked uncertain. "...I'll be betraying Belphegor-sama."

Timoteo reached up and caressed her cheek. "There is no need to think this way. Here in Vongola this happens all the time with Varia. I've had people take from Squalo's and Mammon's computer from time to time. Of course I would not ask this of you without some type of reward." Vongola smiled at her brightly. "You don't belong here at Varia. I actually wanted you in Vongola once you were out of the hospital. But Bel had fought me for the right and I allowed him to have you as long as no harm came to you from him. Obviously he broke that rule the first day you came back."

Isaki snorted at the thought. "He sure did."

"So if you do this for me I'll transfer you to Vongola and place you in our research department. I think that is a fair deal no-"

"Nono."

The two turned to see Coyote standing a couple yards away. Isaki nodded to the man and he did so in return. "Hold on Coyote I'll be there in a second." Timoteo turned back to her. "Will you do this for me?"

Holding out the items the pinkette hesitantly grabbed them and slowly nodded. Vongola gave her a strange look but leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." Watching the two walk away Isaki stuffed the things in her jacket pocket and walked off.

Coyote looked back seeing the girl walk away. "Do you think she'll do it?"

Vongola Nono looked ahead with a sad look. "She took it. That's strike one."

* * *

><p>The Japanese girl sat at her desk in her room eating sushi for lunch as books ranging from anatomy to genetics laid scattered across the wooden surface. Taking some fatty tuna and plopping into her mouth she gazed at her wall that she shared with the Prince. <em>Can I do it? Can I really betray Belphegor-sama? Vongola said it was fine and I really need the resources in the research department to help me with Mammon.<em> She thought to herself spinning in her chair.

Groaning to herself she stopped the chair and grabbed a book opening it to a random page. Grabbing a hold of a piggy tail she twirled it around her finger in thought. Tugging on it from time to time she shut the book and stared at the devilish small device on her bed side table. "I cannot think straight with you just sitting there."

Standing up from her chair Isaki put her Varia jacket on and walked out her room for some fresh air. Jogging down the stairs the teen saw a rather humorous sight. "What are you two doing?" She asked hitting the last step.

Two blondes turned towards her with a large cake in their hands. One with blue eyes the other with caramel brown. Loreta grinned widely, her blue eyes sparkling. "Aki!"

"You do know I hate that name right?"

Bianca laughed. "We know but it's so cute!"

Teal eyes glanced at the cake then at them. "It's for Bel!"

"Obviously but why is it so big. And why does it have a mini shark on it. Belphegor-sama hates sharks."

Loreta shushed her. "Bel doesn't know we're going to smash his face in it."

"Yeah yeah and then we're going to say Squalo said to do it because Bel's subordinates pose a threat to our new recruits. Apparently they're really talented this year."

"And you think he's going to take this lightly?"

"Of Course Not!" They both yelled laughing.

Isaki just shook her head and walked pass them. "Try not to die."

"Your words will be passed on to Squ-chan!" Saluting the pinkette the two struggled up the stairs.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're really older than me."

* * *

><p>Night rolled around quickly and Isaki walked towards Belphegor's office. It was only 9 but most were in their rooms doing whatever they wanted to pass the time. With Christmas right around the corner most were wrapping presents.<p>

Grabbing onto the door handle Isaki slowly opened the door making sure not to trip any alarms. Slipping inside the door quietly shut. Isaki froze seeing Belphegor lying on the couch. Standing for a good minute Isaki waited to see if anything would happen. A loud snore came from the blonde and she just shook her head. "He's dead asleep."

Walking over to the desk Isaki slipped into the extremely comfortable chair. The fire place was blazing keeping the room warm. Taking out the flash drive the girl took a breath before plugging it into the computer. Placing the paper on the desk beside her arm Isaki searched for the files. With weird names such as 9halo16view12 and twixmax3928y4 it was kind of hard to find them. It only took 5 minutes to locate all of them. Taking a glance at the blonde to see him sleeping, well she guessed and she really hoped he was, she opened all the files to read them.

"What?" The files had nothing to do with any supplies or revenues. They were all simple mission reports about small little instances. Tearing out the flash drive Isaki exited out of the opened files and leaned back against the chair. Seeing a small calendar on the corner of the desk Isaki grabbed it and glanced at it. Each day had something in it whether it was someone's birthday or due dates. "I'm so stupid..."

Glimpsing at the large amount of paperwork Belphegor had on his desk, most likely from Squalo, Isaki got up and headed to the fireplace with the flash drive and the small piece of paper. Throwing it into the fire she turned around and grabbed a blanket flinging it open. Draping it over to Prince the sixteen year old took off her jacket and placed it over the chair while rolling up her sleeves. Opening the metal file cabinets Isaki grabbed the papers and started to sort them.

* * *

><p>"...yes could you please send it up to the Storm Commanders' Office. Thank you so much." Placing the phone down Isaki stretched as she sat on the desk. Shoulders popped and she winced. Rolling them she turned to see the time. 11:13 shined brightly on the screen as the Commanders' desk was cleared off. Knocking sounded through the room and Isaki frowned. "That was quick." She mumbled to herself hopping of the desk.<p>

"Thanks." Freezing, Isaki quickly turned around to see Belphegor closing the door with his foot with two hot chocolates in his hand. "Ushishishi~ well hello Isa-chan." He said walking towards the fireplace. Sitting down in front of it Belphegor held one of the cups up in the air. Quickly walking over to him Isaki grabbed the cup and hesitantly sat down beside him. The whip cream jiggled as the cinnamon decorated it.

"How long were you awake?"

"Since you walked in."

Nodding her head she drunk from her cup. The two sat in silence as the Prince played with his drink. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Vongola originally had a meeting with the guardians. The report he got from Levi didn't sit well with him so he decided act upon our behavior. You were set up from the beginning. I'm sure you were aware."

"The files weren't anything of importance. So I assumed he lied."

"You had three strikes. If you took the mission, that was strike one. If you placed the flash drive in my computer, strike two. If you actually downloaded the files, strike three and you would have been kicked out of Varia and sent home to Japan."

"So Vongola was out of the question."

"Vongola doesn't take traitors. But you won~"

Isaki looked at him. "You knew I would."

"The Prince doesn't befriend traitors. If you did actually take the files I would have given you one last chance. Which was-"

"To throw it into the fire. You wouldn't have let me leave to room. It was a now or never situation."

"And so the Prince was the winner." A large grin graced his face. Isaki ran a finger over her glass and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. He tensed automatically at the sudden contact.

"How did you know I wouldn't go through with it? We're not on the best terms at the moment."

"Because you're not mad at me. You're still dealing with the academy thing. You're first murder wasn't one but many."

"I wouldn't call it murder." Isaki said frowning. "It was more of self defense."

"Is that how you deal with it?"

"I like to think so."

"Then self defense it is." He declared placing his hot chocolate beside him and falling back laying on his back with his hands behind his head. "But that's not what's bothering you."

Isaki sighed placing her glass down also. "Why do you know so much?"

"Ushishishi~ you're so easy to read." He grinned crossing his legs. "If you must know your comrades are alive. Well most of them. You didn't know who lived and who didn't."

"Is Frediano and Augusto okay."

"Both are in respective families."

Nodding at the answer Isaki smiled lightly staring at the flames. "That's good." She whispered. The silence filled them again till a rustle of clothes broke Isaki out of her trace. Looking down Belphegor laid with no shirt. "Where is your shirt?"

"It's hot." He whined. "You placed a blanket on me and everything. I'm melting." Laughing at him Isaki also took her shirt off. A white tanktop remained as she threw the turtle neck across the room. "Damn it and here I thought you'd go bare."

"You wish." She said turning towards him. Seeing a discoloring on his torso Isaki reached over and rubbed it. Belphegor grabbed her wrist.

"Don't."

"But it's cute. I didn't know you had a birthmark." She said rubbing the crescent moon anyway.

"Isa-chan."

"Are you ticklish or is it an erogenous zone." Pressing harder the grip on her wrist tightened. Belphegor grabbed her other arm and rolled them over and pinned Isaki to the ground. "Sorry was that personal?" She asked in a mocking tone.

The Prince grinned leaning down. "We can find out." He said reaching down and unbuttoning his pants.

Isaki quickly grabbed his hands and shoved them away buttoning his pants back up and keeping them there. "No."

"Aw does Isa-chan not want to see the Prince in all his glory."

"You're already half naked."

"I can be full."

Don't-"

The door slammed open to a singing voice that suddenly turned into a scream. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Lussuria screamed. Isaki let go of the pants and just laid there under the blonde.

"I was about to ask Isa-chan to Vongola's Christmas Eve Ball but someone decided to barge into the Prince's office without knocking."

Isaki snapped her attention to Belphegor in shock. "I accept."

Belphegor's grin spread practically across his whole face. "Wonderful now Isaki go to your room while I talk to Bel." Pushing the man off her Isaki picked up her shirt and jacket walking out the door. Turning back around she stuck her head back into the room.

"Happy Birthday Belphegor-sama."

With that she rushed back to her room making sure no one saw her in her condition.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter pretty much wrote itself. Probably why it's almost 3 times the normal length. Just did this so I hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Viper'sGirl**


	26. Chapter 26

"So Vongola's Christmas Eve Ball is very important. You have to dress professionally. But since you're a Varia member you'll have to wear your uniform to-"

"Lussuria." The Sun guardian stopped pacing around the pinkette's room to look at her. Isaki sat on her bed with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going as Belphegor-sama's date am I not?"

"Yes that's true so we have to get you a dress and do your hair and makeup and oh my we just don't have enough time." Lussuria yelled as he continued to burn a path into the cream carpet.

"We'll be fine. We have all today and tomorrow."

The flamboyant man paused and stared at her again. "I know that somewhere in that big brain of yours there is some kind of girlish nerve that knows it take more than two days to get ready for a ball."

"Well actually-"

"Nnnaaaahhhoooo." Lussuria said shutting up the girl. "No intelligent talk. None. Now you just leave yourself in the hands of professionals."

Isaki gave a small sigh. "And who are they."

Lussuria puffed his cheeks out. "You are so mean. Obviously me, Nicolette, Loreta, Bianca, and Sillen."

The teen froze. "Sillen, you're allowing a woman who's had too many head injuries for her own good fix me up."

"Ohh leave my subordinate alone. She's sweet-"

"And practically blind."

"Only in one eye!"

"No Lussuria."

"Oh come on. Sillen will do the dress shopping, Loreta and Bianca will do your hair and makeup, Nicolette will find out what Bel is wearing, and I'll just over watch everything."

"I'll do it if you and Sillen switch jobs. She better and overseeing everything. Strangely nothing gets passed her one good eye."

The tall man thought about it for a good minute before smiling. "You have a deal!"

Isaki shook the outstretched hand hesitantly.

* * *

><p>The night came quicker than expected. The Varia Guardians (minus one) and Xanxus waited downstairs for Lussuria and Isaki. Pounding of steps grew louder as Lussuria appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Ahem..." He said gaining everyone's attention.<p>

"Thank god can we go now" Squalo asked motioning to the door.

"Of course not I've got to show you how much work we put into changing a nerd into a beauty queen."

"VOI no one cares."

Mammon sat on Belphegor's shoulder. "Mu time is money, let's go."

"Oh fine...after two days work-" The rustle of clothes got louder as Lussuria turned to see Isaki sliding down the railing legs crossed. "You were supposed to wait."

"I grew tired." She said hopping off and quickly walking out the door.

"No Aki wait!" Loreta and Bianca yelled chasing after the girl with a Santa hat.

"Will you two get back inside." Squalo yelled going after his subordinates.

Xanxus walked out the door with Levi as Lussuria pouted walking out with Belphegor and Mammon. "You didn't even get to see her."

"Shishishi~ Isa-chan's probably shy."

* * *

><p>The limo ride to headquarters was loud. Squalo was fusing over his subordinates actions while Lussuria was complaining to Isaki who was hiding behind Leviathan to show herself to her date. Xanxus had his first drink of the night and he hadn't even made it to the party yet. Belphegor was messing with Mammon who was threatening him with a substantial charge.<p>

It took maybe 15-20 minutes till the limo finally stopped and the driver opened the door. Xanxus got out first with Squalo trailing behind him. Belphegor jumped out with Mammon in his arm as Lussuria followed after.

"Isaki Naizen." Lussuria yelled into the limo. "Get out right now."

"I decline."

"Do not make me come in there."

"I can't physically make you but you're always welcome to join."

Xanxus headed up the stairs leaving his family behind. "Voi Lussuria we're heading inside."

"Oh okay. See Isaki you're date's leaving you."

"He's fine. Belphegoro-sama's a big boy."

Belphegor snickered as he walked away. Mammon and he went though the guards without having to pull out any I.D. The doors to the ballroom were open and Vongola stood in the door way. "Ah Prince and Arcobaleno, how are you two."

"Fine Vongola and how are you?" Mammon asked.

"I've been doing well. And where is your date Bel."

Mammon snorted. "She has stage fright. Lussuria is trying to get her out the limo."

Belphegor smirked. "It's a hopeless case. She's incredibly stubborn when she wants to be."

Nono hummed. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to say hello to the young dear."

The two nodded and went inside as Vongola walked towards the front door.

It looked like a typical Vongola party with 5-star food and service. The décor were of light colors that showed wealth like cream, gold, or silver, while there was a large decorated real Christmas tree in the corner with presents underneath.

Belphegor sat at the designated Varia table as a waiter handed him champagne. "These things are always so boring."

Mammon shrugged as he sat on the table. "I assume that it'll be a little interesting this year. Besides you did plan something with Nono."

"Shishishi~ and how'd you find out about that."

"Easy, you left a note for yourself on your desk."

"Nosy little brat-"

"Welcome to Vongola Miss Naizen."

Belphegor's head shot towards the entrance to see Isaki walked towards him with Nono. She wore a deep red halter dress that came down right above her knees. A white belt was wrapped tightly around her waist as she looked to be having trouble breathing. Though it did bring out her curves Belphegor didn't need her fainting from lack of air. On her feet were white t-strap 3 inch heels. God he needed to stop hanging out with Lussuria if he knew the style of the shoe. In her hand was a small black with silver lining handbag.

The Prince smiled seeing the blush on her face. The makeup was light with a hint of gray eye shadow. But the smile vanished as there were no piggy tails present. The hair was straightened and cut a considerable amount. Normally with curly hair in the usual style her hair reached mid thigh but now even her straightened hair barley passed the middle of her butt.

Nono stopped in front of him. "After a little coaxing she seems to have agreed to come out. I hope you two enjoy tonight." He said leaving the two of them.

"B-Belphegor-sama. Can I ask you for a favor?" Isaki asked breathlessly. Belphegor grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to his chest. Turning her away from the crowd the Prince moved her hair over her shoulder and pulled the white strings of her belt. The teen moaned into his chest in relief.

"Shishishi~ if you don't keep quiet people will think we're up to something."

Isaki pulled back a little as Belphegor retied the strings into a bow. "Thank you, I assume you would like to join me in the murder of the Sun Guardian."

"Any specific time and place."

"Here and now."

"Oh~ I didn't know Isa-chan was the violent type."

"Maybe you haven't noticed my hair."

Belphegor swirled a strand around his finger. "It's hard not to notice. Plus all your scars are-"

"As you two continue to talk intensely about useless things. I'm still here." Mammon spoke take a sip of his drink. Isaki smiled down at the baby.

"You look handsome tonight Mammon."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

An hour passed easily as Belphegor and Mammon pointed out important people to remember as the pinkette absorbed everything in. Lussuria had yet to appear and Belphegor had been forcefully switched to water once he had started on his 3rd glass of champagne by Squalo. As of right now Isaki and Mammon were on the dance floor as Isaki held the baby in her arms swaying back and forth.

"What were you like when you were an adult?"

"I am still an adult. Just because I don't have the body doesn't mean I'm not." He snapped back. There was silence for a while before the purple haired _man_ sighed. "I was roughly as tall as Bel and around the same structure. The difference between us would be that I'm way more mature." Isaki laughed twirling only to have Mammon torn from her arms and a hand placed on her waist and another in her hand.

"Go somewhere Mammy. It's my turn to dance with Isa-chan." Belphegor waved the Illusionist away and grinned at Isaki. "Now we can waltz." Pulling her close Belphegor went to take the first step with his subordinate stopped him.

"B-Belphegor-sama wait I can't waltz."

The Prince stood dumfounded. "Mama- Naizen never taught you."

"Please remember you're talking about my mother."

"Good point, the Prince will teach you the way he was taught." He declared, his pearly whites shining. "Take off your shoes."

"O-Okay." Bending down Isaki took off her heels and hesitantly gave them to a waiter who suddenly appeared. "Why did I need to take them off?"

"I don't trust you with heels." He said pulling her close once again.

"You don't like me being tall do you?"

The blonde ignored her question to give her instructions. "I lead. You follow. Simple as that."

"But what if I want to lead?"

"Do you wish to die?"

"I guess following you won't be too bad."

Placing her hand on his shoulder Isaki took a deep breath as Belphegor took a step forward causing her to go back. He went slow at first to allow her to get the rhythm down then picked up the pace to what he was taught. His eyes watched their surroundings to make sure no one would bump into them. Hearing a light laugh Belphegor looked down to see teal eyes light up in excitement.

"Belphegor-sama the music changed." She laughed. Little kids ran onto the dance floor singing along to the childish songs of Frosty the Snowman and Santa Clause is Coming to Town.

The two walked off the floor to their table where Lussuria finally appeared. "Oh Lussuria where have you been." Isaki asked sitting beside Belphegor and putting her shoes back on.

"Vongola made me stand outside and do watch duty." The Sun Guardina whined then ducked as knives passed over him. "Bel!"

"You cut her hair."

"It needed to be cut. Besides doesn't she just look better with straight hair? Oh wait-" Lussuria appeared behind the Japanese girl and slammed a Santa hat on top of her head. "Finished. Your look is complete now."

"When I have the ability to I'm going to kill you."

The man gasped. "Bel what have you done to this innocent soul."

"The Prince has done nothing."

* * *

><p>The Varia table sat in tension two hours later as a pile of mints sat in the middle of the table with cards dispersed amongst the poker players.<p>

"This is totally unfair." Squalo grumbled as he fixed the cards in his hands. "Why do the two brats get to play as one?!"

"Now Squalo Bel is teaching Isaki how to play." Dino Cavallone said motioning to the two with his unoccupied hand.

"For the past hour!"

Xanxus sat quietly fanning himself with his cards. Lussuria, Mammon, and Leviathan watched as the battle between Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, and the Duo of Storm continued.

Isaki sat on Belphegor's lap as the two studied their cards. Isaki held the cards in her hands as Belphegor, who had shed his jacket off earlier, rested his head on her shoulder with his arms around her lazily. _Boss has been winning for the past three hands. There is no way he could have anything above a One Pair. The statistics are against him._

"Isa-chan do you want to fold." Belphegor asked popping chocolate into his mouth.

"No I think we've got a good chance." She whispered back.

Dino groaned and placed his cards down. "I fold."

Squalo scoffed and laid his cards down. "Full House."

Isaki laid hers down. "Straight flush."

"VOI this is the reason two geniuses shouldn't play on the same team!" Squalo yelled standing up and slamming his hands on the table. The duo high fived each other. Isaki leaned forwards to grab the mints when a tan hand was placed over the pile.

Xanxus snorted and placed his cards down. "Royal Flush. Back down trash." Isaki fell back in shock as the Boss gathered all the mints.

"But how is that possible. The possibility of being dealt a straight flush is .0015% so how in the world do you play a royal flush when Dino played one earlier."

Lussuria leaned towards Mammon. "Smoke is coming out her ears. I think she's malfunctioning."

"Bel Isaki's shutting down."

Belphegor pulled the teen to him as he leaned back in his chair. "The Prince is out." Isaki maneuvered to sit sideways in the blondes' lap. Feet hung over the arm as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Boss so cheated."

"There is a reason why he always wins."

"Because he cheats."

"Shishishi~ you're such a sore loser Isa-chan."

Isaki shifted closer. "Shut up, says the one who hates to lose."

"But I accept it."

"Liar."

Belphegor watched as Xanxus, Dino, and Squalo continued to play. Dino won the next game and Xanxus the next. A hand landed on the Storm Guardians shoulder causing him to look up quickly. Nono stood smiling at him. Feeling his chair being pulled back Belphegor grabbed onto the arms as he was turned around.

"Isa-chan."

Isaki groaned at her name.

"Are you sleeping on the Prince?"

"...no..."

"You're not crying because you lost to the Boss are you."

"I don't cry over simple things. Besides I'm better at Go Fish."

"Yeah man she's plays a mean hand of Go Fish."

Isaki sat up quickly at the familiar voice. Snapping her head to the center floor her mouth fell open and tears started to fall.

"Guys I just made Isaki Naizen cry. Please give me a round of applause." The boys clapped as Augusto bowed.

Hopping off the blonde's lap Isaki tackled the man into a hug. "Augusto you're okay." The weaponry specialist picked her up and tossed her into the arm before catching her again and hugging her tightly.

"Dude you're alive. And here I thought you didn't make it." Augusto said.

"Look at you with your eye patch." She laughed tapping his right eye.

"Now is that anyway to ignore your other team mates."

Isaki turned quickly to see green eyes staring at her in wonder. "Frediano?"

"Piccola."

Tears increased as she was dropping by Augusto and gathered back up by the tall brunette. "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought you died."

Setting her down on the ground Isaki placed a hand on her hip. "Varia members don't die."

"And neither do Cavallone."

"Hey hey." Augusto interrupted. "Neither do Carcassa."

Isaki laughed at them as other members jumped to greet her also.

"Alright boys let's play BINGO." The American yelled walking over to the Varia table.

"You idiot they're playing Poker." The Brit followed quickly after the oblivious man.

* * *

><p>Isaki walked with Belphegor up the stairs to their rooms as everyone headed to bed. Wrapped in the Commander's jacket Isaki hummed in happiness. Stopping at the female's door Isaki leaned against it as Belphegor stood in front of her. "I owe you."<p>

"Of course you do. The Prince went through a lot of work to pull that stunt off."

Isaki smiled grabbing a hold of his tie and pulling him closer. "What do you want?"

Belphegor grinned placing a hand on either side of her. "If you're in a giving mood I want many things."

"Hm." Pulling him closer Belphegor's hand fell to her waist to pull her lower body to him. "Thank you for everything Belphegor-sama." Isaki said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If you're teasing the Prince you're going to regret it."

Isaki's smile widened. "When I become you're right hand woman I'll give you your present."

Belphegor hummed in amusement. "And here I thought you weren't going to participate in the Flame battles."

"Of course I will. You'll just have to personally train me."

"Oh and why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you to. Besides it'll give me more ideas on how to tease you."

"The Prince will think-" Pressure on his birthmark stopped him cold. Slamming her hands against the door Belphegor pressed his nose to hers. "Next time you do that I won't let you go so easily. 8am tomorrow in the Storm training grounds." Pulling away Belphegor walked away and into his room.

Isaki sighed in relief. "I'm pushing my luck."

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Bel!<p>

(Sorry for any grammatical mistakes (probably a lot).)

Viper'sGirl


	27. Chapter 27

January 1st rolled around quickly signaling the start of the Varia 'Ring Battles'. It was more like flame battles or rank battles but Xanxus called it ring since it sounded more interesting.

Isaki could say that she was more or less ready for the day to come. The last couple of days of personal training with Belphegor went like she thought it would, he just standing around watching her and making smart comments. Though from time to time he did give some advice actually made sense.

_"It's a shame to know you don't believe in yourself Isa-chan." Belphegor said out of the blue sitting criss-cross in front of the pinkette who at the moment was doing the pushups the Prince had ordered her to do._

_"Would you care to elaborate on your statement?" She asked counting slowly in her head._

_"You were trained to be a Varia member. You succeeded in doing so yet asked me to train you for the upcoming battles. You don't believe in the skills you have learned."_

_"It's not that I don't trust in my commanders and all they've done for me it's just that I don't think I'm ready for what's to come."_

_"Isa-chan lacks confidence." _

_"W-what?" She asked as she struggled to push herself up._

_"You lack confidence. When you lack that trait during tough situations you die. So the Prince suggest you gain some soon."_

_"Then I assume you have this __confidence__ in your skills."_

_"I don't need confidence. I'm a Prince and Princes always wins."_

_Isaki's arms started to shake under her weight. "How many more?"_

_"50." _

Isaki walked through the forest with fellow Varia members around her heading towards the large training ground dome that Xanxus had apparently built for large events such as this one. An arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a taller firmer body.

Looking up teal eyes met with those of the female thunder member. "Are you scared?" She asked black hair swaying behind her.

"A little. My weapons have still yet to arrive and Storm could be the first to fight today."

"Don't worry; usually it's Mist or Thunder who fights. Then Rain and Sun tomorrow. Storm is last because they have a habit of destroying everything. After that it's a day break and the flame battles begin!" Nicolette smiled at the younger girl pulling her even closer.

"Will you fight today?"

Nicolette hummed. "Probably. Just two divisions can take the whole day depending on the battle. Last year two of Mammon's subordinate's took over an hour with their battle. We had to take a 3 hour break because everyone had illusion poisoning. No one could stand up straight and some even went crazy thinking that everything was an illusion. But don't worry Xanxus put a limit on Mammon this year."

Isaki nodded as they walked into the dome. Heading straight onto the battle field instead of to the sides going up the stairs, the two stood in their designated lines as the last few people came in.

About 2 stories up sat Xanxus in his chair with his guardians around him as he stared down at the subordinates from the balcony. Squalo stepped forwards giving a loud 'VOI' to gain everyone's attention. "Listen up pipsqueaks. Today is the beginning of the Rank-"

"Ring." Xanxus butted in.

"Rank, ring, flames, who cares battle!" Squalo yelled frustrated. "You will battle your comrades then the top 10 will face off against randomly chosen opponents to decide which team is better."

"Storm will win~" Belphegor sung making Squalo turn to him.

"Shut up will you." Turning to the red eyed man Squalo huffed. "Who's first?"

"...Mist."

A small smirk graced Mammon's face. "Mu..." Floating to the edge of the balcony Mammon snapped his fingers. "Glavior, Fenris, you're first." The two men nodded as everyone raced to the stairs to get the best spots. Nicolette pulled Isaki behind her pushing through all the men.

"Guys!" Two harmonious voices yelled as two blondes waved their hands obnoxiously trying to get their attention. Nicolette dragged her over to them as the blondes gave each of them a hug.

"Look who decided to join us today." Loreta said linking arms with a slender red headed woman.

"Hello Sillen." Isaki said bowing a little.

"Hello." She replied bowing back looking at Isaki with her left eye glazed over compared to her right eye which was a deep red color.

Mammon cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Begin."

* * *

><p>"Breathe in and out." Isaki said calmly as she held back Bianca's hair who was vomiting in the sink with Loreta doing the same in the one beside her with Sillen holding her hair up.<p>

"I'm surprise." Nicollete whistled as she walked into the bathroom. "You girls actually survived 3 full mist battles without getting poisoned. It's more than I can say for Isaki."

The teen ignored the scolding look. "I find that the best way to deal with my lack of Illusionary skill and tolerance is just to not watch the battles. Who's winning right now?"

Sillen spoke up. "Jarid."

Everyone looked at her then back to the door to see it closed. Loreta groaned. "I don't even want to know how you knew that."

Bianca leaned against her arm. "What did I have for breakfast?"

Isaki patted her back softly. "How many more battles?"

Nicolette leaned on her left leg. "For Mammon...maybe another 3 or 4. Do you want to stay in here and wait it out?"

"Wait!" The two rain subordinates yelled.

"Ah..."Sillen said."The fourth battle is over. Jarid won."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Well it should take another hour so we'll just stay in here. Lussuria knows where we are in case of an emergency. Levi will text me when Mist is done and Bel is aware that you are in my care and not missing."

Loreta stood up, skin sickly pale, wiping her mouth. "What about Squ-chan."

"He personally doesn't worry."

"Bastard..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait everybody, a lot of things have set me back. Please excuse any spellinggrammar mistakes. I'll try and fix them tomorrow. **

**I'm finally 18! Not that I'm super excited, it just means I'm getting old. I'll try and get more chapter's out soon.**

**Viper'sGirl**


	28. Chapter 28

Mist battles were over and Thunder was already on its last and final match. Nicolette vs. Toretto, a tall muscular man with buzz cut black hair and caramel skin. Isaki didn't know him personally but from Loreta and Bianca's infatuated sighing; he is apparently a nice guy.

Leviathan stood at ready to announce the last battle. "You may begin when ready."

Isaki stood beside Belphegor holding Mammon in her arms. "Who will win?" She asked as Toretto bowed to Nicolette in respect before letting some type of wire unravel from around his wrist and touch the floor.

"Nicolette." Belphegor said leaning into the palm of his hand as his arm rested on the railing. "She's won every battle for the past 5 years. The witch has been Levi's right hand woman since the beginning though. The Prince thinks of her as a very worthy opponent."

"Then if you fought her Belphegor-sama, who would win?"

Mammon snorted. "Don't ask such obvious questions Isaki."

The pinkette nodded. "I see. So Nicolette would win." An arm wrapped around Isaki's neck bringing her back into her commander's chest who was grinning widely.

"What was that Isa-chan?" Belphegor asked tightening his grip.

Isaki smiled lightly. "If that was the wrong answer than I guess it wasn't such an obvious question was it?" Mammon sighed as the two messed around with each other watching as Nicolette cracked her fingers and neck.

"Will you two stop and watch the match."

Belphegor relaxed his arm and left it hanging around the girl's shoulder. "Why it'll be over in a couple seconds."

Isaki looked back onto the battle grounds to see the two get into position. Toretto took a deep breath and rushed at Nicolette. The woman just grinned and placed her right foot behind her left. Pulling her right arm back Nicolette waited. Toretto lifted his arm back ready to face off in an apparent physical strength battle. The two were inches apart when Nicolette stepped to the side hooking her right arm around Toretto's . Forcing him at such a high speed to turn Nicolette pulled him at the sharp angle with a struggle. Once he turned the woman let him go and did a quick round off. As she reached the peak she shifted her hands and forced her feet to hit his temple.

Isaki jumped as she heard his head hit the ground. Nicolette back rolled to stand up on her feet. Turning to face Leviathan she bowed to him.

"T-The winner is Nicolette."

Belphegor snickered at the Thunder guardian. "Scared of his own subordinate. Pathetic."

Isaki glanced at Toretto sadly. "There's a possibility that she could have busted the artery that the temple holds. Causing bleeding to the brain, do you think we could get a medic down there to check?" Isaki voiced out.

Xanxus snorted and got up from his chair to leave. The ring battles were over for the day. Sighing the Japanese girl let go of Mammon and jumped over the railing. Landing the 20 foot drop Isaki jogged over to him. Kneeling by his side she rolled him onto his back to get a better angle. Toretto winced and slowly opened his eyes only to stare into teal orbs.

"Hello Mr. Toretto. I'm here to help you. Can you answer a couple of questions for me?" He nodded slowly before going wide eyed. Shifting quickly he vomited whatever he had previously eaten. "Well you don't seem to have busted an artery but nausea is common to such a blow to the temple."

Shifting back into place he struggled to breathe. "I-I can't f-feel ha-half my body." Isaki laid a hand on his arm.

"Weakness on one side of the body is normal. But to be paralyze it not. I'm going to go get a doctor to bring you to the hospital wing." Glancing around Isaki saw the doctors talking with each other casually. Slightly frustrated at the lack of kindness around she went over to them and took their stretcher without them knowing. Bringing it right beside him she lowered it enough for her to push him on.

Jumping over to his over side she avoided the vomit and took a deep breath before rolling him onto the stretcher. Getting him half way on she jumped to the other side and pulled him the rest of the way on. Toretto laughed painfully. "It's pitiful to know that a stranger would help me before my own teammates."

Isaki looked up onto the balconies to see everyone watching. "Then it seems we're breaking boundaries." He smiled.

Hearing footsteps Isaki turned to see Nicolette standing at the top of the stretched. "I had a feeling that you'd need my help lifting him up." Isaki smiled in thanks and got the end. Counting to 3 the two lifted together and got it standing. The three exited the dome heading towards Headquarters.

* * *

><p>Lussuria handed the tired pinkette, who was leaning against her door frame, a large box. "Lussuria this is very kind of you but did you have to give this to me at 3 in the morning."<p>

"Actually there's something else I would like to speak to you about."

"I assumed so. What would you like to talk about?"

"Okay so..." Lussuria walked right in and sat on the bed. Isaki stared at the empty hallway before sighing and closing the door. "I understand that you're still a little innocent but Isaki you can't just go help other flames."

"I know it's rude to say such a thing to someone of your stature but no matter what flame a teammate is a teammate and we help each other because we're family. Till this day if we got into a war with Cavallone I would save Frediano's life because even though we're separate we're family. I don't know if that doesn't mean anything here but it means a lot to me. I want you to be my family Lussuria. If I save you, I want you to save me too."

"T-That was beautiful." Lussuria sniffed before standing up. "Okay thank you."

"That's it."

"Yep I got everything I needed. See you in a few hours." Lussuria waved leaving. Isaki closed the door again and slipped back under the warm covers.

"It's too early to deal with his antics..."

The door slammed open and Isaki was pushed out of bed roughly.

"Ushishishi come Isa-chan time to train."

"Or yours."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super sorry. I'm getting really bad at updating. I haven't had internet for 2 weeks (roughly) so now that I'm back maybe (hopefully) some stuff will get done. Thank you for my reviews, favoriters, and followers. Thank you.<strong>

**-Viper'sGirl**


	29. Chapter 29

Belphegor twirled the thin needle between talented fingers as he sat on the ground within the Storm training grounds watching Isaki complete her running assignment he had given her. It was shiny, sleek, and cold to the touch. Looking back at the pinkette Belphegor grinned and lazily tossed the needle.

Isaki halted as the newly acquired needle lodge itself into the stone. "At times like these I think that you truly want to kill me." She huffed as she regained her breathing after the long run.

"The Prince never said you were done running."

"Isa-chan never said you could touch her weapons of mass destruction."

Belphegor scoffed. "These flimsy little things couldn't kill anyone." He said falling back with his arms behind his head.

Isaki raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ on the account of the user." Holding her hand out to the needle he had thrown he grinned.

"The Prince is special. He can kill anybody with anything."

The Japanese teen walked over to the Prince and bent down in front of him. "The Rain and Sun battles will start soon and you are required to be there. Do you wish to go now or wait?"

Belphegor crossed his legs and frowned a bit. "Squalo's and Lussuria's battles are always boring and predictable. Sillen will win her Sun battle in record time and Squalo will just yell during his."

"I heard Squalo spent hours deciding who should fight who. Do you think he put Loreta and Bianca against each other?"

Belphegor sat up and tilted his head at the girl. "Squalo cares if you're friends even though he tries to hide it. Loreta and Bianca are practically sister but eventually they will have to fight. It can be now in a practice match or in real life when only one comes out alive."

"And how have you decided yours."

That large identifiable grin grew onto his face. "Isa-chan will have to wait like all the others." Standing up quickly the Prince basically laughed walking out of the room. Isaki followed after him quickly. "Who knew Isa-chan would try to get information out of me. You'll have to try harder than that."

Isaki caught up beside him and slowed down. "There's no harm in trying."

As the two walked out of the training room they followed and mixed in with the subordinates who were also headed out to the dome. "Aki come on or you're going to be late!" Two blondes yelled as they ran passed her grabbing her hands and dragging her in the process. Isaki struggled to keep up as her legs were numb to begin with. The dome revealed itself from the trees as Loreta and Bianca ran at full speed towards the doors.

Up the stairs the three went finding Nicolette and Sillen waiting with some of the other guardians. "Squ-chan!" The two yelled each jumping at the Rain Guardian who was caught slightly off guard but still caught the two in his arms.

"OI be professional! And don't call me that!"

"Squ-chan who did you put us against." Loreta asked blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah whose ass do you get to kick?" Bianca grinned imitating a ninja. Loreta joined in and the two had a pretend fight. Squalo placed a hand on his forehead in wonder of their stupidity. Isaki felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and weight put onto her side. Nodding to the youngest guardian who finally arrived Isaki continued to watch as the blondes hyped themselves for the battles while Sillen just silently listened to Lussuria giving her advice.

Xanxus yawned and put his feet on top of the railing signaling that the battles are to begin. Everyone became silent as Xanxus leaned into the palm of his hand. "Rain."

Squalo stepped forward yelling. "Bernard, William get your asses down there."

* * *

><p>The Rain battles took <em>forever<em>. Boss had lunch while the battles were still going on. As of now the last battle was about to start with predicted contenders Loreta and Bianca. The two just stared at Squalo shocked before looking at each other regretfully. The two jumped into the arena separating quickly. Loreta brought out a sword, much like all of the other rain subordinates, and Bianca took out two short swords.

The room remained silent for a few minutes as no one dared to move. "Come on girls…" Nicolette whispered.

Bianca took a step back and Loreta lunged forward. Isaki watched as they clashed and dodged each other. Bianca preferred defensive fighting while Loreta was an offensive fighter. But even as 10 minutes passed neither one had the upper hand.

Nicolette sighed. "They grew up together, trained together, it's not a surprise that the two know the other like the back of their hand. This will end in a draw."

"No." Sillen said. "The two wouldn't accept that outcome."

"I agree with Sillen." Isaki said as she held Mammon in her arms. "Bianca will win the battle."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that."

"It's common knowledge that defense required less energy while offense takes the full fluid motion of the body to attack. Although Loreta is known to have more stamina than Bianca, Bianca hasn't moved maybe more than 5 meters from her original position. Loreta may be using all of her willpower to win, which is honorable nonetheless, she's growing tired and restless. The desperation on her face is a giveaway."

Loreta attacked Bianca who blocked it by putting up her short swords in an 'X' stopping the sword from coming down on her. Loreta grasped the handle with two hands and forcefully pressed down. The brown eyes widened as the pressure started to bring her down to her knees. Bianca winced under the forced and spun out from under the blade twisting her own blades around the swords extracting it out of Loreta's hands. Lunging back at the blue eyes blonde Bianca pinned Loreta to the ground with her swords crossing her neck. Bianca looked up and caught the extracted sword in the air and pointed it between her friend's eyes.

"Bianca wins, now get off the damn field! Taking your sweet ass time to destroy each other!" Squalo yelled.

Isaki smiled along with Nicolette. "He's secretly happy." The older woman said.

On the field the two girls were hugging each other crying.

"I'm so sorry! I attacked you!"

"I'm sorry too! I pointed a swords between your eyeballs! You could have ended up like Bel, no eyes! "

The blondes walked up the stairs crying in each other's arms. Sillen clapped in applause causing Lussuria and eventually the rest of the family to join in. Xanxus rolled his eyes at his subordinates but nonetheless raised his glass in the spirit. The girls blinked owlishly at comrades before smiling and laughing.

Xanxus yawned as Leviathan passed him a bag of chips to eat. "Sun."

Lussuria jumped for joy. "Alright I only have 6 people who wanted to participate so Julian and…James!"

"Voi you didn't even plan this out!"

"Not everyone has to be organized Squ." Lussuria commented sticking his tongue out at the long haired man.

The Sun battles went a lot quicker as every battle relied on one lucky punch. Isaki couldn't help but follow the motion of the fighter while Nicolette was also pretend boxing beside her. Mammon grabbed onto the girl's arms tightly causing her to look down. "Stop moving."

Teal eyes shinned in amusement. "Sorry I got caught up."

The last match was Sillen verus some guy names Hickery. In terms of looks he was similar to Levi in build with short (from the distance she was at) possible light brown hair.

"Go Sillen Go!" Loreta and Bianca yelled.

"I wonder how much she's improved from last year." The black haired woman questioned.

"I'm sure Sillen will do fine. Belphegor-sama believes she will."

Nicolette laughed. "Oh she'll be fine that's for sure."

"Okay begin." Lussuria yelled. Sillen turned her back to her opponent to look up at Lussuria.

"I forgot to ask…what is my record time?"

Lussuria hummed as Hickery dashed at the red head. "Hey Squ-"A loud boom sounded through the dome as the girls and the most of the other members jaw dropped. Lussuria looked back at the field to see Hickery in a self-made crater in the cement wall. "I don't think you have to worry about it."

"Okay."

"But you win, yea!"

Sillen nodded and walked back up the stairs. Isaki took a couple steps closer to Belphegor. "I don't feel safe anymore."

* * *

><p>Isaki rolled her shoulders back as she walked back to her room after eating dinner with Loreta and Bianca.<p>

"Isaki."

Turning back the teen saw Nicolette right behind her with a determined face. "Is something wrong?"

Nodding her head back down the hallway the woman started walking so Isaki could follow her. "Your battle is tomorrow. And I'm going to make sure you win whatever the little brat has prepared for you."

"Thank you."

"Thank me later. Right now we have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't think you all understand how sorry I truly am. I'm super sorry about the long wait. I've finally graduated high school and to all my US readers who live in North Carolina I will be moving there to attend NC State. If you're around there give me a heads up.<strong>

**Isa-chan's battle is next! And to all those who read Subordinate Days I have decided not to continue to story (sadness, it breaks my heart not finishing what I started) for I believe it was to early for me to post a Mammon/Viper story. Although I love him very much.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.**

**Thank you,**

**Viper'sGirl**

**P.S. I can't stand my grammatical mistakes in the story so I'll be updating the chapters hopefully mistake free.**


End file.
